Te llevo conmigo
by neverthecanonOTP
Summary: Rey creyó que iba a Tatooine simplemente a cerrar un capítulo. Mas hay historias que se rehúsan a terminar y amores que se niegan a morir. Ben ya se abrió camino a través de bosques, el lado oscuro de la fuerza, maestros y un pozo sin fondo para llegar hasta Rey. Una cosa tan banal como la muerte no será un impedimento. (También publicada en AO3)
1. Rey

"Rey Skywalker" dice la joven y sonríe con seguridad.

La anciana que había pronunciado la pregunta asiente satisfecha y se aleja por la arena.

Rey Skywalker, piensa la joven y siente un deja vú. La vivida imagen de estar en un desierto muy similar a este, hace tanto tiempo que parece una vida, cubriéndose el rostro con un viejo casco de stormtrooper modificado. Rey de Jakku; Rey de la Resistencia; Rey Palpatine y ahora Skywalker. Desea con tanta desesperación que este último sea el correcto. Debería serlo ¿No? Después de todo es el primero que verdaderamente escoge. Todos los demás le habían sido investidos por otros. Debería encajar como la pieza final de un rompecabezas, que lleva intentando completar desde que tiene memoria. No lo hace. El vacío sigue allí, como una profunda herida abierta que te obliga a mirarla.

Hubo, sin embargo, un momento en el que la herida dejó de existir. Dejó de existir como si nunca hubiese estado allí en primer lugar. De la misma manera en la que ella cerró la lesión que le había infligido a Kylo Ren, allá en las ruinas de la estrella de la muerte. De hecho, fueron con él estos momentos de plenitud. Desvía rápidamente los pensamientos. No tiene ningún sentido desperdiciar pensamientos en aquellos que se van para no volver jamás. Ya pasó diecinueve años haciéndolo. Además, ahora no está sola en el mundo. Tiene personas que a las que quiere. Finn, Rose, Poe y otros de sus amigos en la resistencia.

_No estoy sola, no estoy sola._

BB-8 confirma su pensamiento chocando suavemente contra su pantorrilla. Otro día llega a su fin, la puesta de los soles gemelos se lo anuncia. Quizás el vacío que siente es solo cansancio por el viaje. Pasará aquí la noche y ya mañana regresará a casa. Un surco aparece entre sus cejas al tiempo que la incertidumbre se apodera de sus entrañas ¿Dónde está ahora su casa?

Una noche de descanso pronto se transforma en dos, tres, cuatro, y cuando menos se da cuenta, 6 semanas han pasado.

La vida en Tatooine es simple y difícil. Se pasa los días reparando los evaporadores de la granja y manteniéndolos funcionales. El sol es abrazador y el viento áspero contra la piel. Tiene que ahuyentar ratas Womp del tamaño de un deslizador. Se pasa todas las horas de luz de aquí para allá, reparando, practicando con su nuevo sable, ayudando a los habitantes de la zona con sus problemas mecánicos o de pestes. No regresa al hogar de Luke hasta que no siente que la piel le escuece y los músculos se le acalambran. Los primeros días el interior vacío y lúgubre del antiguo hogar fueron los peores. Pasar del ajetreo de los pabellones en la base de la resistencia, al silencio infinito del desierto, se le hacía una tortura demasiado familiar. Ahora, después de haber acondicionado un poco el cuartito que eligió como aposento, las noches se han vuelto también parte de la rutina. No sabe si es por el cansancio al que se somete o si es su mente traidora, pero todas las noches lo escucha.

En el extraño plano de los sueños, los bordes de su herida se cierran con hilos invisibles de luz blanca. Es él. Es el sonido de su respiración acompasada. Es el latido constante y seguro de su corazón. A veces incluso alcanza a escuchar un susurro exhalado: "Rey". Al principio, se levantaba sobresaltada, dispuesta a perseguir el origen del sonido, solo para descubrir que aquella presencia reconfortante se desvanecía súbitamente. Era tan abrupto que le robaba el aire de los pulmones y la dejaba encogida en si misma, abrazándose las costillas. El dolor era tan tremendo que creía que seguro estaba al borde de la muerte, mas esta nunca llegaba. Cerraba los ojos y repetía el código jedi una y otra vez.

_No hay emoción, hay paz._

Agotada después de estos episodios, el sueño regresaba con facilidad, pero él no volvía a aparecer. Entonces aprendió a no desesperar cuando comenzaba a escucharlo. Al contrario, en vez de surgir a la superficie de la conciencia, nada aún más profundo. Hasta que llega a ver la inconfundible silueta difuminada de aquel que la había salvado.

Se mantiene en contacto con Finn todos los días. A través de holo-transmisiones ve como la galaxia comienza a florecer después de años de conflicto y guerra. El trabajo, por lo que le cuentan, es extenuante y gratificante. Una nueva era ha comenzado, promete ser más bondadosa que las anteriores. El cambio y el progreso son inevitables, como una gran marea de idealismo. Incluso en lo personal hay cambios, Finn y Rose se han comprometido. Se lo anuncian, ella luciendo una rosa que él juguetonamente acaba de colocar en su cabello, ella ríe y le da un golpe en el brazo. Se quedan mirándose unos segundos, olvidando incluso que Rey los está viendo. Rey desearía, mientras los observa, no conocer la emoción que destilan sus miradas cruzadas. Si no la conociera, podría limitarse a estar feliz por ellos. Oh pero la conoció, esa intimidad inefable, y le fue arrebatada. Sonríe, los felicita, le preguntan cuándo regresará, ella se apresura a cortar la transmisión. El mundo está avanzando y solo ahora se puede confesar a sí misma la razón por la que el Halcón milenario aún sigue acumulando polvo en Mos Eisley: No puede regresar a un mundo donde no está él. Esto sería aceptar que se ha ido. No cree poder seguir viviendo si esto es así.


	2. Ben

Pensaba que la muerte sería más agradable. Imaginaba que quizás se apagarían todas las luces y quedaría flotando en la nada por el resto de la eternidad, como la siesta que se merecía desde hace rato. En vez de eso, yacía sobre húmedo suelo rocoso y le pesaba el cuerpo como un saco lleno de piedras. Escuchaba voces que provenían de todas las direcciones. Algunas, podía reconocer; otras, las más distantes, eran de completos desconocidos. Suponía que debía quedarse dormido de vez en cuando, solo que no tenía referencias del paso del tiempo en este lugar. En vez de soñar, recordaba. O más bien, veía escenas de su vida como un espectador omnisciente.

Ben cierra los ojos y el mundo se llena de luz vespertina; brotan de la roca paredes decoradas y un ventanal que cubre toda una pared. De repente está en un estudio con vistas a una ciudad moderna y vibrante, Hanna en Chandrila. Se materializa una mujer joven de rostro apacible. Leia Organa Solo toma notas en un pad mientras reproduce y pausa numerosos hologramas, desplegados en el escritorio delante de ella. Parece escuchar en uno de estos, alguna noticia desafortunada porque suspira y se echa hacia atrás en la silla, masajeándose las sienes. Al hacer esto, queda a la vista un protuberante vientre redondo, debe estar cerca de la fecha de término.

"Tienes suerte de estar ahí, pequeño, aquí afuera es todo un caos todavía" mira hacia abajo y sonríe mientras coloca una mano en la parte baja. "Si pudiera conservarte ahí un par de meses, quizás sea suficiente para que lo solucione todo".

La paz de la tarde se ve interrumpida por una energía siniestra que suena como miles de serpientes arrastrándose y siseando amenazantes. Llegan desde los rincones del estudio y pronto lo cubren todo como enredaderas negras y humeantes. Leia no las ve, sigue con su trabajo. Ben quiere advertirle, pero no está allí, no en verdad. Se arremolinan a los pies de su madre como si una barrera invisible les impidiera tocarla. Sin embargo, son implacables en su avance, un hilo fino logra franquear la barrera. Se dirige al vientre como un proyectil. El dolor lo atraviesa de pies a cabeza, hasta dejarlo retorciéndose.

"Te temen. _Nyâsh midwan_" murmura una voz horrible en la lengua arcaica de los sith "Búscame y serás libre de este dolor, _woyunoks_".

Leia permanece ajena a la oscuridad que lo atormenta, hasta que se posa la mano nuevamente sobre el abdomen. Lo percibe, pues su rostro bello se arruga con angustia. Posa la otra mano y cierra los ojos. Inhala por la nariz y exhala lentamente por la boca al tiempo que conjura al lado luminoso de la fuerza. No habla, pero Ben comienza a escucharla en su mente "_Estoy aquí, Ben. Tranquilo_". Las oscuras enredaderas comienzan a retraerse, hasta que desaparecen por completo, llevándose con ellas el dolor.

Leia sigue meditando hasta que está segura de no percibir aquella energía que atosigaba al bebé. Solo entonces, abre los ojos diciendo en voz alta y vehemente.

"Estoy aquí, Ben. Siempre estaré".

Toda la escena se desarma cual castillo de arena. Es reemplazada por otra: Han y Leia sentados contra el respaldo de su cama matrimonial, y un pequeño Ben acurrucado entre ellos, jugando con una nave Ala-Y miniatura.

Hablan de la última misión de Han, de la cual acaba de llegar, no salió como esperaban. Hablan en voces bajas y cautelosas, como si temieran que el infante de 3 años entre ellos pudiese entender.

"...Casi no la contamos" dice Han entre dientes "Tuvimos suerte de que Lando llegara a tiempo."

"¡Tío Wanwo!" chilla alegremente Ben y la pesadez sobre los hombros de sus padres se esfuma.

"¡Así es, cazadorcito! El Tío Lando le salvó el pellejo a tu viejo" sacude afectuosamente la suave melena azabache de su hijo "No vayas a decírselo ¿Eh? Se le subirá a la cabeza."

"No lo hago" promete con ojos grandes y serios, lo que causa que sus padres estallen en risas.

"Iré a prepararte un baño" Leia se estira y le da un rápido beso en los labios a Han "Apestas a wookie".

"¡Ey!" protesta el aludido, sin poder evitar una sonrisa torcida. Luego mira a Ben de lado, como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea. Toma el edredón, se cubre el brazo y con la mano hace un hueco como la boca de un títere.

"¡Cuidado, Ben! ¡El exogorth va a devorar la tripulación!" hace un rugido ahogado e intenta cazar la nave de juguete.

Ben pega un grito y salta. Maniobra la nave en sus manitos, saltando de una punta a la otra de la cama, escapando de exogorth. La habitación se sume en caos mientras los muchachos corren haciendo efectos sonoros a los gritos, como el sonido de los cañones láser que el Ala-Y de Ben dispara al monstruo. La batalla parece estar llegando a su fin, con Han encogiéndose ante los ataques veloces del pequeño. Ben está completamente compenetrado con la lucha.

"¡Oh no! me atrapó" Han se sacude melodramático al tiempo que se toma del cuello con el títere improvisado, como si estuviese siendo mordido.

"¡No!" grita el niño aterrado, extiende la mano libre en dirección al monstruo y una fuerza invisible surge de lo profundo de su ser. Han sale disparado hacia la pared opuesta, arrastrado por un agarre violento alrededor del brazo cubierto con el edredón. Su espalda se estrella con un sonoro **¡PLUM!** contra la pared. Se instala un silencio sepulcral.

Han queda un poco mareado; por un segundo, le dirige a su hijo una mirada de temor. Leia aparece corriendo preocupada, examina la habitación que quedó patas arriba.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Su padre se incorpora, rascándose la nuca.

"Solo estábamos jugando."

"¡No hay necesidad de ser tan bruto! Mira como quedó Ben."

El pequeño, sin entender que acaba de suceder, queda en medio del fuego cruzado. Sus padres comienzan a discutir con voces elevadas. Sabe que acaba de cometer un error grave ¿Qué pudo haber sido? Le hizo daño a papá, mamá está enojada, eso lo convierte en un niño malo. Tantas emociones se vuelven demasiado y rompe en un llanto desolado.

Los adultos se callan, recordando al tercer presente. Leia se apresura a tomarlo en brazos.

El Ben del presente observa la mirada fulminante que Leia le dedica a Han por encima del hombro. A su vez, su padre se retira al cuarto de baño mirando al niño de reojo, con cautela.

Otra vez la imagen se disuelve. Ben yace de nuevo en aquel extraño lugar vasto y oscuro.

"Ugh" se queja y el sonido hace eco. Se siente emocionalmente apaleado ¿Este es el fin de los que tuercen el destino para salvar a quien aman? El rostro gris, sin vida de Rey se cruza por su mente en un recuerdo común, no de los hiper realistas de recién. Aunque es borroso y lejano, le causa una punzada terrible que le da ganas de vomitar. Se tranquiliza pensando que si él está aquí, ella debe estar corriendo, sonriendo, _viviendo_ en algún lugar. La galaxia la necesita como necesita sus soles.

"El problema más grande del universo" enuncia una voz infantil que se acerca hasta sonar directamente en frente suyo "es que no nos ayudamos entre nosotros".

El desuso ha vuelto hasta el más simple de los movimientos en una odisea. Ben apoya las palmas y codos contra el piso, elevándose lo suficiente como para llevar la mirada hacia el origen de la voz. Un niño de mirada severa, cachetes regordetes y cabello rubio está acuclillado delante suyo. Lo examina detenidamente, como si lo estuviese evaluando.

"Levántate" le ordena al tiempo que se incorpora y le ofrece la mano "Tenemos mucho que hablar".

* * *

Chandrila: capital temporal de la Nueva República, en sus comienzos.

Nyâsh midwan: significa "enorme poder" en la lengua de los sith.

Woyunoks: significa "pequeño, niño" en la lengua de los sith.

Exogorth: gusano espacial gigante. Leia y Han escapan de uno en el episodio V.


	3. Skywalker

Rey se hace el intento de desconectarse de la fuerza. Quiere saber si así, simplemente humana, le será más fácil acostumbrarse- No, acostumbrarse no. Más bien conformarse con vivir la sencilla vida de granjera. Después de todo, el clima áspero no le es una novedad y los locales ya la reconocen como aquella muchachita de sonrisa brillante que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesita. Lamentablemente, su breve entrenamiento con Leia y aún más breve tiempo con Luke no llegó a cubrir este tema. Le resulta igual de imposible que intentar quedar ciega o sorda espontáneamente. Tal vez si hubiese tenido un tercer maestro…

"Necesitas un maestro. Puedo enseñarte los caminos de la fuerza". Se le escapa una amarga risa entre dientes al recordar la propuesta de aquel gran Lord Kylo Ren aquella vez en el bosque nevado de la estación Starkiller. La noche era gélida, mas nunca había sentido tal fuego en su alma.

BB-8 emite una serie de pitidos que la arrancan de sus cavilaciones.

Rey podrá haberse aclimatado a la vida de granjera, pero BB-8 está harto y se lo hace saber.

"Ya te dije, Poe está haciendo viajes diplomáticos entre los planetas del centro. Te aburrirías."

No que su actual labor de regular evaporadores para conseguir la mayor cantidad de agua por día sea muy emocionante. Justamente eso es lo que están haciendo ahora, resguardados a la sombra de la antigua estructura de más de tres metros.

"¿Qué lo dudas? Pues lamento que te aburras BB" contesta indignada y luego recuerda que no es esto para lo que se anotó BB. "Te prometo que volverás, muy pronto."

El droide le inquiere en binario.

"Ah…eso. Quizás yo me quede un tiempo más" ante la alarma de su amigo se apresura a aclarar "¡yo también los extraño! Solo debo… solucionar un par de asuntos… Jedi… de la fuerza."

No parece convencido, igual lo deja ir.

Están finalizando los ajustes en el último evaporador cuando los alcanzan un par de finas sombras largas sobre la arena dorada. Son dos niños, un rodiano y una humana.

"¡Te dije que íbamos en la dirección correcta!" la niña le pega un ligero codazo a su compañero. Se empujan entre ellos, ninguno se anima a hablarle.

Rey se pone de pie sacudiéndose los pantalones, les sonríe y se acerca a ellos.

"Hola, soy Rey."

"¡Lo sabemos!" exclaman al mismo tiempo, lo que despierta la curiosidad de la joven.

"Yo soy Wil Wald" se presenta en huttés el niño, es un idioma tan común por estos lados que Rey se vio obligada a aprenderlo. Por suerte aprende rápido; ya puede mantener una charla rudimentaria.

"Escuchamos que sabes arreglar speeders y cosas así" continúa "El nuestro se descompuso a unos 3 kilómetros, en las dunas." Estira la escamosa palma y le ofrece un manojo de monedas que suman apenas un crédito.

Ella observa el monto divertida, a lo que Wil agrega.

"Podemos conseguir más, esto es-"

"No hace falta, no necesito el dinero" le asegura con amabilidad "Muestrenme el camino…" les hecha un segundo vistazo a los niños. Entonces se percata de que se ven medio apaleados, cansados por la larga caminata "Pero antes vamos a tomar algo."

Nilah, la niña, y Wil se lavan la cara y beben hasta saciarse. Rey los mira con lástima, el desierto no es lugar para que un niño ande vagando solo. Le da a cada uno una generosa porción de pan con mermelada. Cuando ella tenía esa edad, fantaseaba con esto mismo, con que un extraño amable se compadeciera.

Una vez que están listos, se apretujan los tres en el deslizador de la joven, rumbo a las dunas. Cuando llegan, Rey ve el problema. Los niños debieron estar jugando a surfear dunas cuando su speeder volcó y rodó veinte metros colina abajo. Tuvieron suerte de salir solo con unos raspones. Por suerte tampoco el vehículo sufrió demasiado, un par de circuitos arrancados y otros detalles, pero tiene solución. Mientras termina de hacer los arreglos, recuerda de donde le resultaba familiar el pequeño rodiano.

"Wil ¿tu familia acaso no es la dueña de Repuestos Wald?"

Wil se pone nervioso, hasta que al fin Nilah confiesa por ambos.

"Si, cogimos prestado uno de los speeders de su padre. Si ve que lo rompimos, nos va a matar."

"Hice lo que pude, pero los propulsores quedaron totalmente fuera de eje, tendré que remolcarlos hasta Mos Eisley."

Los niños comparten una mirada lúgubre. Al parecer no habrá manera de ocultar su pequeña aventura.

Rey engancha ambos vehículos y emprenden viaje al centro urbano. Lo alcanzan bien entrada la noche.

Apenas asoma a la esquina del notorio local de Repuestos de Wald, una rodiana femenina los avista desde la entrada, ingresa corriendo y al minuto salen una pareja de humanos y un rodiano adulto. Cada pareja toma a su pequeño en manos. Entre besos y regaños se trasluce la angustia que deben haber vivido. Algo se retuerce en el interior de Rey. Un anhelo tan desgarrador que debe tragar varias veces para deshacer el nudo que se forma en su garganta. El señor Wald levanta la vista a su vehículo arruinado, suspira como única reacción. Lejos de los catastróficos temores de los niños.

"Gracias por traer a Nilah" La madre lleva cruzada sobre el pecho una tela de colores vivos que envuelve un precioso bebé de piel cobriza, igual que el resto de la familia. "Se llama Nicah" agrega al notar la dirección de la mirada de la joven "No dejó de llorar toda la tarde. Hasta que llegó su hermana."

Las familias deben estar juntas, lo sabe.

"Pues me alegro de haber ayudado" se esfuerza por sonreír. No porque no sea genuina, sino porque de repente se siente sumamente agotada. Solo quiere ir a dormir y escuchar la respiración de Ben.

"Todos los de la zona hablan de la increíble Rey Skywalker" comenta el señor Wald "Me preguntaba cuando nos conoceríamos en persona. "Quédate a cenar, por favor. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para agradecerte."

Rebusca una excusa para irse. Una escena familiar es lo último que quiere en este momento. Wil le sonríe con su pequeña boquita tubular, venciendo su reticencia.

Se despide de la familia de Nilah. La niña pide permiso para visitarla otra vez, pues ha quedado obnubilada por la Jedi que venció a la Primera Orden.

Detrás del gran local comercial, que parece haber ido creciendo a través de los años, está la vivienda de los Wald. Es una amena estructura terracota, con tapices intrincados cubriendo prácticamente cada rincón, flores del desierto adornan las superficies y lámparas de aceite brindan su brillo cálido.

La señora Wald sirve una mesa generosa de platos que nunca ha probado. Se une a la cena un rodiano anciano de enormes ojos nublados y la piel escamosa cetrina por el pasar de los años. Rey nunca aprendió de modales en la mesa. Se atiborra probando de todos los platos. Afortunadamente a los Wald no les molesta. Se esfuerzan en hablar en básico y ella aprende un poco más de huttés.

La charla fluye entre anécdotas de la guerra. De un lado los que tuvieron que padecerla. Del otro la joven de la resistencia que estuvo en el frente de batalla.

"¿Ahora planeas quedarte aquí?" pregunta la señora Wald "Después de todo, esa vieja granja te pertenece."

"Esa granja" el abuelo interrumpe. Habla por primera vez en toda la noche. Su voz serena se resquiebra entre palabras "Le pertenecía a los Lars. Shmi Skywalker se casó con el viejo, pero Anakin jamás llegó a conocerlos."

"¿Conoció a Anakin Skywalker?" exclama Rey al borde del asiento.

El anciano asiente.

"Era mi mejor amigo... hasta que esos Jedi" pronuncia con desdén "se lo llevaron."

Rey se siente desesperada por cualquier información que pueda tener de su nuevo árbol genealógico. Cualquier cosa que la haga sentirse verdaderamente parte. Se le viene a la mente una vez que Leia le comentó que conocer a los amigos de la infancia de su padre la ayudó a perdonarlo, al menos en parte. Debe haber estado hablando de este señor.

"Fue un héroe durante la guerra de los clones." lo incita para que siga hablando. No está segura de si el hombre sabe en quien se convirtió su amigo más tarde.

"Ani era bondadoso de corazón, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Era tan inteligente que se tornaba un poco rezongón de vez en cuando." Rie al mencionar esto último, tosiendo al final de la carcajada. "En fin, no debió durar mucho con esos monjes porque un día, un amigo de él llegó con el pequeño Luke en brazos. Me enteré que Ani había muerto a manos de aquel tirano." Finaliza con tristeza.

"Ya, Darth Vader" concede sin más.

"¡Vader! Que va. Ese era un mercenario para asustar a los jóvenes que quisieran unirse a la rebelión. Hablo del Emperador Sheev Palpatine." La mira a través de esos ojos ciegos pero Rey siente como si le estuviera viendo hasta el alma. Se siente una niña cazada en una mentira. Decide no seguir indagando.

La cena termina. Se despiden en la puerta. Rey está agradecida de que al fin puede irse. Mas un minuto después, el anciano Wald aparece con un casco nuevo.

"Sabes, Luke vino a visitarme un tiempo después que el imperio cayó. Me contó historias difíciles de creer sobre Ani..." Se rasca la sien, como si aun ahora intentara darles sentido a aquellas versiones contradictorias "Luke también me dijo que era un Jedi, igual que su padre... Y hace poco, toda la galaxia escuchó de la historia de su muerte."

Rey no sabe a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto. Quizás ya notó que es una impostora, o quizás son los desvaríos de una mente senil.

"Yo pensaba que los Jedi no podían tener hijos, pero Ani los tuvo, y al parecer Luke también. La historia se repite." Una mirada de profunda compasión cruza el rostro de Wald "Ustedes los Skywalker se meten en líos ante oponentes imposibles. Ten cuidado, niña. Ese camino solo ha tenido un final."

Se siente como si hubiese corrido a toda velocidad hasta estrellarse de cara contra una pared.

Le entrega el casco reluciente. Hace el ademan de rechazarlo amablemente, pero Wald no toma un no como respuesta.

La joven se monta al deslizador, luciendo ya el nuevo casco con visión nocturna y filtro de aire incorporado. Es una maravilla.

"Creo recordar que Ani se disgustaba con la arena" divaga el Wald y al fin se despide "espero que te sirva."

Está entrando en crisis. Cuando llega a la casa de los Lars se pasea de un lado al otro del patio. Sin siquiera registrar los pitidos que BB-8 emite preguntándole porque se demoró tanto.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Intentando ignorar su propio apellido también se le pasaron por alto las desgracias de los Skywalker. Pero ellos son buenos. Al menos, fueron buenos. Fueron. El hedor a muerte asalta todos sus sentidos, reverberaciones en la fuerza que le hablan de los horrores que sucedieron en esta casa. Siente en el aire la ausencia de una mujer torturada. Oye los gritos iracundos de un joven que anuncia haber cometido asesinatos. Escucha llantos de un joven Luke que se cree huérfano. El agrio olor a humo inunda sus fosas nasales.

"BB-8, coge tus cosas." El droide responde algo sarcástico, pero ella está demasiado ocupada cargando sus escasas posesiones en un saco de lona "Nos vamos de aquí."


	4. Anakin

"Intenté comunicarme contigo cientos de veces" dice Ben como quien no quiere la cosa.

Anakin asiente con severidad, mientras camina con las manos tomadas detrás de la espalda.

Caminan lado a lado. El suelo rocoso ha dejado de ser tal y se transformó en una superficie lisa e invisible, como si caminaran sobre transpariacero. Luces blancas que forman portales geométricos los rodean como estrellas. Algunos portales están unidos entre sí por líneas igual de incandescentes. Cuando se acercan demasiado a alguno, escuchan sonidos salir de ellos: voces, música, explosiones. Parece que el mundo se desarrolla en maravilloso caos apenas a unos pasos de distancia.

"Te escuché. Quería ayudarte, es solo que estabas demasiado lejos."

"Lejos del lado luminoso."

Vuelve a asentir. Aunque está en su cuerpo de niño, conserva todos los manerismos del Lord que llegó a ser.

"Ahora estoy aquí. La fuerza parece haber hecho un trueque con tu madre. O más bien ella forzó el timón del destino" sonríe de lado, probablemente orgulloso de su testaruda hija.

"¿Que sería_ aquí_? Leí muchas veces sobre el más allá de la fuerza, pero debería estar aislado del mundo corriente. Sé que no es así, porque a veces..." la voz le falla "me llegan imágenes y sonidos. Solo que no puedo interactuar con él, como fantasma de la fuerza."

"Que bueno que heredaste la inteligencia de Leia. Tienes razón. Ella utilizó toda su fuerza vital para bloquear tu pasaje al más allá, por eso es que estás aquí, en el mundo entre mundos."

Quizás Leia no quería compartir el más allá con él, después de todo había sido un pésimo hijo. Se sacudió el pensamiento, no cargaría en muerte el autodesprecio que le amargo en vida. Leia Organa siempre tenía un plan. Ojala ella pudiese haber venido a ponerlo al tanto.

"O sea, que estoy atascado."

"Puedes coger cualquiera de estos portales" lo contradice señalando con la mano abierta las infinitas posibilidades que se extienden en todas las direcciones "Todos estos llevan al mundo corriente. Distintas versiones de él, todo lo que fue y todo lo que pudo ser. Incluso cosas posteriores a tu tiempo."

"Una vez que elija uno ya no hay vuelta atrás" el entendimiento de lo imposible de la decisión cae sobre sus hombros como un glaciar de mil toneladas.

"O puedes venir conmigo y unirte a tus padres. Para eso mismo me envió la fuerza, mostrarte el camino al más allá."

La idea de volver a verlos es aterradora. Sin embargo, ver el rostro de su madre de nuevo, y si ella se lo permite, pedirle perdón por todo, suena como un fin casi perfecto.

"Están ansiosos por verte ¿Sabes? Llevan años esperando." lo tranquiliza Ani.

Quiere decir que sí, está tan cansado del camino que solo quiere habitar en la luz por el resto de la eternidad. Solo hay un problema.

"Percibo la indecisión en tu alma, nieto ¿En donde quieres estar?"

No debe ni siquiera pensarlo. La verdad brota de sus labios con facilidad.

"Quiero estar donde ella esté." Su alma solo está entera y en paz cuando ella está cerca. Su Rey de sonrisa como el sol, ojos feroces y espíritu inquebrantable.

"Ya veo." la mirada de Anakin es la de alguien que entiende perfectamente el refugio irremplazable que es el amor "Lamentablemente, no sé cual es ese camino. Deja que te muestre."

El niño va hacia un portal al azar, un círculo del tamaño de una manzana. Atraviesa la mano por el haz de luz. Tan pronto lo hace, el portal se abre hasta ser una puerta lo suficientemente grande como para que Ben pase. La escena del otro lado lo deja desconcertado. Es él mismo, excepto que viste una camisa blanca y chaleco, lleva el blaster enfundado. Está sentado en la cabina del Halcón Milenario, con los pies descansando sobre el tablero. Poe Dameron ingresa a la cabina; le da un golpe en la nuca que lo despierta de su siesta. Ben pega un salto, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo al intruso, hasta que se vuelve y ve a Poe.

"¿No piensas bajar a saludar, Solo?" Le reprocha de excelente humor.

"Piérdete, Dameron." dice por lo bajo pero se le escapa una sonrisa genuina. Los viejos amigos se envuelven en un abrazo con palmadas sonoras en la espalda.

Anakin retira la mano y el portal se cierra. Ben se queda parado, con las cejas formando un surco en su frente. Así que a esto se refería cuando dijo: Lo que podría haber sido. Si ingresa allí, será un réplica bizarra del Ben que ya esté en esa realidad.

"Muéstrame otro." Le pide. En alguno de estos estará ella.

"Elige uno" indica Ani.

Ben lo piensa, cierra los ojos e intenta dejarse guiar por el vínculo que los une. El vínculo no está roto, está tenso y doloroso como una soga estirada cuyas mitades siguen unidas por apenas un hilo. Los pies lo mueven hasta quedar delante de otro portal.

"Este."

Ani repite el movimiento de antes. El portal se abre dejando espiar al mundo corriente.

"¡Rey!" se le escapa un susurro vehemente como una plegaria. La reconocería en cualquier versión de la realidad.

Allí está ella en medio de un imponente salón de columnas de brillante mármol negro. Está de espaldas a él. Lleva el cabello suelto, largo hasta la cintura. Parece estar meditando, cuando finaliza, baja el brazo lentamente a su costado. Ben alcanza a ver la empuñadura de un sable de luz en su mano. Gira el cuerpo, como si hubiese escuchado un sonido. La muchacha levanta el rostro. La respiración de Ben se corta. Se ve demacrada, surcan su piel, inusualmente pálida, decenas de cicatrices como rayos una noche de tormenta. Esos ojos que tanto adora son de un inhumano color ámbar; el color de los Sith. No, no, esto solo le traerá sufrimiento. El lado oscuro tiene muchas promesas, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a pagar el precio ¡Debe ayudarla! Como ella lo ayudo a él.

Da un paso en su dirección, pero Ani lo detiene con un ademan de mano.

"Recuerda que no podrás volver."

"No puedo dejarla sola. No de nuevo." confiesa con el ceño arrugado por la angustia. Siente que su corazón está siendo estrujado en un puño cada segundo que pasa y no puede hablarle, tocarla.

"_Ella_" enfatiza "no lo está."

La Rey a través del portal comienza a caminar decidida. Una sonrisa escalofriante se forma en sus labios.

"Bienvenido, Jedi." ronronea contoneando las caderas al caminar. "Me preguntaba que te estaba tomando tanto ¿No les enseña Skywalker que es de mala educación mantener a una dama esperando?"

"Lo siento, Kira."

Escucha su propia voz venir desde un lugar a sus espaldas.

"Tus engendros no estaban contentos de verme, tuve que mandarlos de penitencia al rincón." Aparece el Ben de esa realidad. Lleva el cabello negro corto prolijo, hay una liviandad descarada en su andar que le recuerda a Han solo. Viste una túnica blanca y capa marrón, atuendo de maestro Jedi. Reconoce en su mano aquel viejo sable... o, en esta realidad, su único sable, de filo azul. Lo enciende y se coloca en séptima posición, _Vaapad_; sosteniendo el arma horizontalmente sobre su cabeza.

Al verlo colocarse en posición de duelo con tanta velocidad, Rey, que se hace llamar Kira, levanta una ceja. No parece impresionada. Empiezan a rondarse cautelosamente en círculo.

"¿Qué pasó con eso de que no querías pelear conmigo?"

"Sigo sin querer hacerlo. Sucede que sé que no puedes evitarlo..." una sonrisa torcida se forma en su rostro "Como tampoco puedes evitar lo que viene después."

Rey enciende, ahora sí, su sable de doble filo escarlata.

"La pasión te traerá a la oscuridad" amenaza entre dientes apretados.

"Eso te gustaría" la molesta zalamero y Rey se agazapa, buscando una abertura para atacar. La mirada de Ben se suaviza, la mira con una extraña mezcla de lástima y ternura "También está la opción de que la compasión te rescate. Rey, nunca es tarde."

Rey emite un gruñido feral, se lanza al ataque.

"He visto suficiente" sentencia Ben. De nuevo, Ani retrae la mano y el portal se cierra.

"Esa no era-"

"Lo sé" reconoce apenado "Es solo que ella está en alguno de estos, lo siento en los huesos. No puedo rendirme".

"Podríamos hacer esto por un millón de años, Ben." No lo había notado pero Anakin ha ido creciendo desde que comenzaron la charla. Ahora es más alto, ha perdido las mejillas redondas de niño, su cabello está cortado al ras y tiene una trenza de padawan "Por desgracia, mi tiempo contigo es limitado."

Levanta la vista y ve de nuevo la infinita cantidad de posibilidades con un nuevo entendimiento. Esta vez no es lúgubre, sino con creciente fuego en el centro del pecho. Para esto la fuerza le estuvo mostrando imágenes de su pasado; lo estaba preparando. Tendrá la inteligencia de su madre, sí. Pero también tiene, el corazón de su padre. Se endereza apretando los puños.

"Nunca me digas las posibilidades."


	5. La Fuerza

No es común que la arena en Tatooine escupa aquello que está enterrado. Por eso cuando un paquete de cuero sale disparado directo a la cabeza de Rey, lo toma como la última señal de que quizás venir aquí no fue la mejor idea. Lo ataja con la mano, justo a tiempo antes que colisione con su sien. Los guarda sin cuidado en la bolsa de lona con el resto de sus cosas.

Antes de darle al arranque del deslizador, se permite una última mirada a este agridulce punto de encrucijada para la familia Skywalker. Cuando los soles gemelos vuelvan a aparecer en el horizonte, ella ya no estará aquí.

* * *

El Halcón Milenario aterriza en la improvisada plataforma en Ajan Kloss. Apenas Rey pone un pie en tierra firme, Finn y Rose surgen de la nada y la taclean en un abrazo que casi la tira de espaldas sobre la rampa. Poe va directo a abrazar a BB-8. Examina con ojos llorosos cada centímetro del droide.

"Te estaba por denunciar por robo y secuestro" le dice medio en broma, medio en reprimenda, al acercarse "Dijiste que eran máximo un par de días."

Finn y Rose se vuelven con tal velocidad a fulminarlo con la mirada que casi se dan un cabezazo.

"No lo escuches, solo está celoso de que no es el único al que BB le es fiel" la tranquiliza Rose y le deja un poco de espacio. Finn no parece tan listo para soltarla todavía.

"Nos tenías preocupados" le susurra con la voz quebrada. Rey siente una punzada de culpa. Por un lado, no quiere arruinar la felicidad de sus amigos; por otro lado, un pedacito recóndito e inconfesable de su ser, resiente esa alegría plena. La liviandad con la que miran al futuro. Ella solo ve un creciente agujero negro de incertidumbre.

"Lo siento. Los extrañé muchísimo" mira también a Rose y Poe por encima del hombro de su mejor amigo. Él la deja ir y ella se permite pasear la mirada por este diminuto grupo de personas amadas. La querían de regreso, sus ojos brillantes por el exceso de emoción los delatan. También, con ayuda de la fuerza, percibe el recelo. Se deben estar preguntando qué pasó, qué _le_ pasó. No la conocen del todo. Al recordarlo, vuelve a sentirse agotada después del subidón de adrenalina que la hizo salir de Tatooine "Había muchas personas que necesitaban una mano después de la caída de la Primera Orden. Seguro lo han estado viendo por estos lados. Hice lo que pude." Finaliza la rauda explicación con la esperanza de que zanje futuros cuestionamientos.

"Ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día." Rose la toma del brazo y la lleva con ella, los muchachos siguiendo de cerca. "Por lo pronto, se nota que necesitas una siesta."

"Sí, y hay algo que me quedó pendiente decirte." le comenta Finn por lo bajo.

"Ah cierto ¿eso que ibas a decir en Pasaana?"

Su amigo asiente nerviosamente.

En el trayecto a los pabellones se reencuentra con montones de rostros amigos que le preguntan dónde ha estado, ansiosos por sentarse a tomar unos ardeeses y solo disfrutar. Después de todo, la mayoría son bastante jóvenes. Rose se pone en el papel de madre, explicando en su lugar, que debe descansar, que en otro momento será. Y Rey, aunque no lo diga, se lo agradece. Eventualmente llegan al pabellón, pero el descanso no llega. Porque la joven está impaciente por lo que Finn quiere decirle. En cierto modo ya lo ha percibido, una chispa que cobra vigor en la red invisible de la Fuerza. El ex stormtrooper se sienta en la litera opuesta y declara.

"Siento la Fuerza."

Rey le señala con un gesto entusiasmado que se explaye.

"Es como si hubiese tenido los ojos tapados hasta que un día fueron descubiertos y... y mi visión ha estado mejorando. A veces, antes de ir a dormir, intento extenderla ¿Sabes?"

Le cuenta que no es el único. Es como si la fuerza fuese un gigante que pasó años durmiendo, hasta que un gran sismo provocó que millones de almas fuesen encendidas en todos los puntos de la galaxia.

"¿Rose lo sabe?"

"¡Claro! ¿De dónde piensas que salieron todas esas naves en la batalla de Exegol?"

Ella entrecierra los ojos confundida. Ambos recuerdan los el último año de la guerra de maneras muy diferentes. Mientras él estaba ocupado creando redes de escape clandestinas para desertores de la Primera Orden, coordinando con aquel misterioso espía que resultó se Brendol Hux. Ella estaba enterrando la nariz en los libros viejos de enseñanzas Jedi, entrenando con Leia, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la presencia intermitente del Líder Supremo. Que se aparecía en momentos sumamente inconvenientes.

"Rose envió comunicados encriptados a todas las frecuencias que el transmisor permitía. Debes pedirle que te lo cuente. Fueron sus palabras las que reclutaron a todos esos civiles. No solo condenó las injusticias a las que estábamos sometidos. Cuando les habló, mencionó lo que le dije, que la fuerza se había despertado en muchos de ellos con un propósito mayor." habla de la valentía de su prometida con fervor, gesticulando para enfatizar "Les dijo que no tuvieran miedo, que en la resistencia teníamos una Jedi. Que después de ganar, los guiarías en el camino de la luz." Pronuncia cada palabra con fe que desborda de él como olas que la golpean.

Le tiemblan las manos. Es una farsante. La oscuridad turbulenta que la acosaba desde que era una niña iracunda, pegando patadas y profiriendo gritos ante los abusos de ladrones y violentos, sigue ahí. Sus padres habían sido buenas personas, sí. Mas habían sido pésimos padres ¿Qué clase de persona deja a una niña sola en un manantial de miseria como lo era Jakku? Ha luchado tanto por tanto tiempo que su cuerpo ya no conoce otro estado que el de lucha. Y cuando al fin pensó que lo había logrado, que al fin todo ese sufrimiento tenía sentido. Cuando se encontró con la belleza inexplicable de ser entendida por otro. Cuando sintió la electricidad del hambre que nada tenía que ver con la comida, y todo lo tenía que ver con esos ojos oscuros y tan necesitados como los de ella. Cuando, después de veinte años, su ser se inundó de paz y gozo dorados cual oro fundido, al besar los labios de Ben... Este le fue arrancado de raíz y convertido en cenizas. Desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí; sin siquiera dejar un cuerpo para llorar. Nadie hablaba de él, pues no quedaba nadie que lo recordara. Solo ella. Y la oscuridad sigue ahí, parece ser lo único que nunca se va.

"¡Rey!" Finn está arrodillado delante de ella. Su cara está contorsionada por la preocupación.

No sabe en qué momento comenzaron a caer las lágrimas. El llanto violento que la sacude cayó tan repentinamente como una tormenta de verano; nublando toda la realidad a su alrededor. Decapitando la falsa sensación de control que la había mantenido entera hasta ahora.

"¿Rey qué sucede?" en algún momento Finn debió llamar a Rose.

Ambos intercambian palabras raudas que a Rey le llegan como ecos lejanos e inteligibles. Se limitan a sentarse a su lado, abrazándola. Le aseguran una y otra vez que todo estará bien.

Eventualmente las lágrimas se agotan. Se siente un poco más liviana después de haberse desahogado.

"Me parece que Finn no era el único guardándose cosas ¿Tengo razón?" Rose la invita suavemente a hablar.

Rey suspira rendida. No tiene sentido seguir escondiendo. Puede que sus amigos no la vuelvan a ver igual, puede que la odien. No lo sabrá hasta que las cartas estén sobre la mesa.

Y vaya que habla. Trata de ser lo más objetiva posible. Limitarse a los hechos. Desde que Kylo Ren y ella se encontraron por primera vez en Takodana. La extraña conexión que se formó entre sus mentes. Su voz empieza a titubear cuando habla de lo que sucedió en Ahch To, Snoke, hasta llegar a Palpatine.

La mirada de Finn se endurece por momentos, incluso levanta la voz en protesta un par de veces. Sobre todo, cuando ella admite haberse metido en una cápsula de escape, para ir, sola e indefensa, al rescate de Ben. De todos modos, aguanta hasta el final del relato bastante bien.

Se guarda algunas cosas. Cosas que le parecen demasiado preciosas, incluso privadas para compartir. Como la noche en la que tocó su mano; la propuesta de establecer, juntos, un nuevo orden; su deseo de aceptar la propuesta y tomar la mano de Ben. Sabe que esto último podría herirlos. Lo habría dejado todo por estar con él. Tampoco menciona el beso.

"Así que peleó contra Palpatine a tu lado" resume Finn tratando de mantener la compostura "No veo como eso elimina todo el mal que causó. Eres demasiado buena, ingenua. Murió peleando contra su segundo jefe malvado. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable." razona para tranquilizarla. Logra justo lo opuesto.

"¡No era su maestro! Lo torturó desde que estaba en el vientre de Leia. Ella me lo dijo. Y no te atrevas a llamarme ingenua." Lágrimas calientes caen de nuevo por sus mejillas enrojecidas "Él no es quien murió allá..." le cuesta hablar pero logra que las palabras salgan entre dientes apretados "La pelea tomó toda mi fuerza. Yo- de alguna manera- morí. Recién me dijiste que habías sentido que algo malo me pasó. Pues fue eso. Y Ben... Él me dio toda su fuerza vital. Toda."

Será intuición femenina, será la sabiduría que la caracteriza. Rose intuye que hay más de la historia, se nota en la manera que la mira. Como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez.

"No es culpa" pronuncia Rose asombrada "Estabas enamorada."

Enamorada. Que palabra tan simple comparado con toda su historia con Ben. De todos modos, no lo niega.

El aire está pesado con tantas confesiones así que deciden buscar bocadillos. Se sientan a comerlos en silencio a la vera de un río cristalino. El suave murmullo del agua solo se ve interrumpido por ocasionales comentarios de charla fácil. Los tres parecen estar acostumbrándose a estar juntos de nuevo. Como si quisieran atenuar el dolor con paz.

_No hay emoción, hay paz._

Ya no quedan secretos entre ellos.

_No hay ignorancia, hay conocimiento._

_No hay pasión, hay serenidad._

_No hay caos, hay armonía._

"Finn" habla Rose al cabo de un largo rato "¿Cómo supiste que Rey había... ya sabes?"

El muchacho hace una mueca, como si recordarlo le dejara un mal gusto en la boca.

"De la misma manera en la que sabes que se cortó la señal de una transmisión. Silencio súbito, donde antes había estática. O algo así."

"Eso mismo sentí cuando el maestro Luke partió" coincide Rey. Lo dice de manera que suena a intento de reconciliación. Después de todo, los une mucho más que la resistencia. Son familia.

"Lo volverás a ver" Finn accede a la tregua "A Ky- Ben, digo. Como viste a Luke." Le sonríe de manera esperanzadora.

"Lo dudo, a veces todavía siento su presencia. Pero está tan lejos que no-"

Algo hace clic en la mente de la Jedi. Piezas al azar que flotaban por su mente en forma de incertidumbre, forman un cuadro. Un mapa que había visto antes, de repente cobra sentido. La razón por la que nunca sintió aquel silencio súbito. La razón por la que la señal vital de Leia se extinguió justo al tiempo que la de Ben quedaba reducida a un susurro; apenas audible en sueños. La fuerza le ha estado hablando, pero ella, en su afán por escapar, hizo oídos sordos.

Se pone de pie de un salto, sale corriendo directo al Halcón. Sus amigos intercambian una mirada desconcertada y salen corriendo detrás de ella.

"¡Acabas de llegar y ya te vas de nuevo!" le recrimina Finn mientras suben en dos largos pasos la rampa.

Adentro, Rey tira de la gaveta donde están guardados los manuscritos que leyó mil veces sin entender del todo. Busca uno en particular. El corazón le late desenfrenado como una estampida. Pasa las páginas con cuidado, pero con las manos apresuradas. Apretado entre las páginas está un fino papel doblado, resquebrado por su antigüedad. El pulso se agolpa contra sus tímpanos cuando lo extiende. Es un mapa. Lo que antes no tenía ningún sentido, ahora lo ve todo claro. Círculos de diferentes tamaños unidos por líneas. Son planetas con entradas al plano de la Fuerza en el que mundo corriente y más allá se difuminan. Allí está Ahch To, representando una puerta de luz, y en otro punto está Exegol, una puerta oscura. Y en el medio: el mundo entre los mundos.

"Está atrapado" susurra con certeza.

"¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunta Finn, dejando en claro que estará a su lado.

Ella se levanta. Camina mapa en mano directo a la cabina. Anuncia con tal seguridad que ilumina el espacio como una supernova.

"Vamos a buscarlo."

_No hay muerte, está la fuerza._


	6. El vínculo

Justo como lo había visto en viejos holos de entrenamiento, Anakin Skywalker había sido un joven vigoroso de rostro varonil. La comisura de su boca eternamente torcida, anunciado que algo se traía entre manos. Abuelo y nieto aparentan ahora la misma edad mientras corren de un portal a otro. Guiados por la señal casi imperceptible del vínculo que une a la primera diada en la fuerza en mil años.

Se deslizan por las líneas que llevan a portales en planos más profundos y escalan de la misma manera. Una gota de sudor cae por la sien de Ben al tiempo que esquiva por un milímetro a un portal que se movió de lugar. Su estático equilibrio roto cuando Anakin comenzó a abrirlos. Como si hubiese arrojado una piedra a un estanque, perturbando las hojas suspendidas. Mientras más abren, más comienzan a girar, cual anillos enloquecidos de un sistema solar.

El vínculo es inexacto y lo ha llevado hasta decenas de versiones de Rey. En algunas era una niña y en otras una anciana. A veces parecía feliz, en otras, no tanto. La única constante, reconfortante en algún modo, es que una versión de Ben está siempre cerca ¿Es posible que justo le haya tocado estar en la única en la que están separados?

"¿Deberíamos parar?" pregunta Anakin preocupado después de que su nieto casi toca un portal "Esperar que los mundos se estabilicen nuevamente."

Considera la idea, mas una cicatriz recta aparece al costado del ojo de Anakin, indicándole que el tiempo se está agotando.

"¿Cansado, abuelo?" lo molesta tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Caerás en uno de esos en los que tu Rey es una sith y quedarás peor que con un corte por la cara."

"No puedo creer que vieras eso y no me tendieras una mano." Recuerda aquella batalla en la nieve, donde el sable de luz de su familia voló a la mano de una simple basurera.

"Estabas siendo un insufrible. Si fuera por mí, perdías alguna extremidad" eleva su brazo mecánico y se da un golpecito en la frente con el índice metálico "Una excelente manera de enseñar humildad, en mi experiencia."

"Habrá que preguntarle que pensaba Luke al respecto." Comparten una mirada divertida. Tiempo de caridad en familia al borde del abismo; una verdadera tradición Skywalker.

"¡A tu izquierda!" Le advierte Anakin, tomándole el brazo, tirando de él para sacarlo del medio del trayecto de un portal que se precipitaba raudamente.

Se terminó el descanso. Cuando no están espiando dentro de algún mundo, están evadiendo los que se abalanzan sobre ellos. O más bien, Ben es el que debe avocarse a evadir. Pues los fantasmas de la fuerza pueden entrar y salir de estos sin problemas.

"Tengo una idea" anuncia Anakin justo antes de lanzarse en picada al interior de un portal.

"¡Abuelo!" grita tomado por sorpresa. Había oído historias de la osadía descontrolada del Jedi, no se imaginaba lo acertadas que eran.

Por unos minutos debe apañárselas solo. Hasta que súbitamente, surge del hueco en que desapareció hace un rato un caza Zero - Zero. Compacto, con alas estrechas y largas que culminan en forma de C, dándole a la nave forma de punta de flecha; con cabina descapotable especializada para el combate terrestre. Asciende vertical, girando en espiral sobre sí misma, solo para regresar y detenerse a un metro de Ben.

"¿Qué tan buen piloto eres?" consulta mientras pega un salto y se apea sobre el ala, sosteniéndose en el respaldo del asiento de piloto. Ben no lo duda y toma el lugar que su abuelo acaba de dejar libre.

"Lo suficiente."

Le da al arranque. La inercia pega su cuerpo al respaldo y el viento despeja el pelo de su rostro. Navega en zig zags vertiginosos, volteando la nave en ángulos de casi 180 grados para que Anakin pueda alcanzar los círculos de luz y abrirlos. Se dirige a donde su brújula interna lo lleva. Siente que está cada vez más cerca, por lo que no se amedrenta cuando nota que los portales se están moviendo a tal velocidad que dejan estelas de luz en su recorrido. Como si las estrellas del firmamento estuviesen siendo centrifugadas.

_"Nunca me había sentido tan sola."_ llega a sus oídos desde kilómetros de distancia. La piel se le eriza con un escalofrío.

Entre los millones de portales, al final de todo, un diminuto punto blanco e inmóvil deja escapar la voz de Rey. Su Rey.

"¡Es ella!" dice sin poder creerlo. Se ríe victorioso mientras ajusta los controles en el panel para dirigirse lo más rápido posible en esa dirección.

"Entonces apura" pronuncia una voz débil. Ben mira al costado y ve a un hombre absolutamente deformado por quemaduras. El fantasma desaparece intermitentemente. Se acerca el fin de Anakin y el nacimiento de Darth Vader. "Es el último que podré abrir"

Ben endurece el ceño, apretando la mandíbula resuelto. Presiona el motor al límite de su capacidad, esquivando por milímetros los portales equivocados.

_"Es lo que sucede cuando eres perseguida por una criatura enmascarada."_

Al volver a escucharlo, después de tanto tiempo, piensa lo iluso que fue.

Se va aproximando al punto correcto, pero hay demasiados obstáculos caóticos en su camino. El sudor de sus palmas hace que el timón se resbale de sus dedos.

_"Tienes miedo, de que nunca serás tan poderoso como Darth Vader."_

"Ni quiero serlo, Rey. Cuando regrese" piensa como un mantra "Seré apacible, como Luke. Seré justo, como mi madre..." gira la nave abruptamente hacia abajo para evitar una colisión "Seré apasionado, como mi padre..." retoma el curso, cada vez está más cerca. "Seré misericordioso, como mi abuela..." Solo un poco más "Y seré, por sobre todo, bueno... como mi abuelo."

Una mano enguantada se posa sobre su hombro y el joven se permite mirar. Un ser que es casi una máquina, excepto por la cabeza humana que asoma por encima de un casco roto. Ya anciano, pálido, con la piel surcada de cicatrices lo mira con ojos eternamente amorosos.

"Alcanzará con que seas Ben. Solo Ben."

Anakin, de rodillas sobre el ala de la nave, mantiene la mano sobre el hombro de su nieto, la otra la estira hacia adelante. Haciendo el último esfuerzo físicamente posible por alcanzar el borde del portal. La punta de sus dedos contacta justo cuando la nave pasa por debajo. El mundo se expande con luz cegadora que engulle a Ben, nave incluida.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

En español tenemos la suerte o desgracia (depende de como lo vean) que nuestro "solo" también es EL apellido de nuestros queridos Han y Ben.


	7. Holocrons

El viaje a Ahch To lleva dos días estándar, lo que les deja tiempo suficiente a los tripulantes para hablar largo y tendido de cuestiones místicas de la fuerza. Aunque no sea sensible, Rose queda prendida de cada palabra que la Jedi le imparte a Finn. De vez en cuando, se encarga de manejar la nave para dejarles tiempo de meditar. Además, y quizás más importante, de escapar de la extraña tensión negativa que quedó flotando entre ellos. Rose jamás conoció al infame Kylo Ren, entonces le fue fácil aceptar la historia de Rey. Tampoco llega el punto de abogar por esa causa frente a su novio. Él tiene sus motivos para tenerle recelo. Se limita a no meterse en el asunto.

Los dos amigos están arrodillados frente a frente. Con los ojos cerrados, buscan conectarse con aquello que los rodea y que está dentro de ellos mismos.

"Todavía no puedo creer que fraternizaras con Ren" rompe el silencio en tono casual pero cargado.

"Se supone que deberías estar con la mente en blanco" lo reta serenamente.

"Estoy en eso" Parece que lo dejará estar. No pasan ni cinco minutos y vuelve a hablar "Aunque, es difícil hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con alguien que te cortó como un jamón la espalda. Ni hablar de lo que le hizo a Solo-"

Rey emite un bufido frustrada. Se rinde en sus intentos de volver a meditar, cuando su aprendiz claramente no tiene el entusiasmo para ello. Abre los ojos y pasa a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

"Vamos, escúpelo."

"Bien. Creo que te manipuló." hace un ademán con la mano en dirección de su cabeza "Hizo todo un acto de víctima y tú caíste. Porque así eres, buena."

Esta vez, en vez de enojarse, sopesa las palabras que dirá.

"No olvidé ninguna de las cosas horribles que hizo. Solo pensar en ellas hace que me hierva la sangre" admite con severidad "Pero luego me miro a mí misma y me doy cuenta que yo podría haber cometido todos los mismos errores. Solo que tuve la suerte de tener personas, como tú, como Leia. Que me mantuvieron a raya."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" arruga el ceño, haciendo notar que lo que escucha le parece ridículo "No matas una mosca. Él se alimentaba del lado oscuro."

"Te equivocas. El lado oscuro se alimenta de lo que tenemos dentro" posa la palma sobre su esternón "Después de que te lastimó, Finn, yo iba a matarlo. Quería hacerlo. Estaba furiosa y de repente me llené de poder para hacer lo que deseaba. No solo eso, quería verlo encogerse y sufrir. El lado oscuro me ayudó a derrotarlo, amplificaba mi odio en voces que me pedían que lo matara."

"Bueno" intenta razonar, pero ha perdido la seguridad de recién "Ren te intentó matar primero."

Ella niega con los ojos tristes.

"Jamás me hizo daño. Defenderse dista mucho de intentar matar. Y no es solo él." sacude la cabeza "El lado oscuro se alimenta de lo que hay en ti de antemano" repite para que le quede grabado "Y te promete lo que más quieres. No tienes idea de lo que es sentir esa atracción."

Parece temeroso de preguntar lo siguiente que sale de su boca. Tiene que forzarse a mirarla a los ojos.

"Tú... ¿Lo sientes aún?"

Respira profundamente.

"Siempre está allí. Debajo de emociones, esperando que una sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para tentarte." Y ella siente todo con tanta intensidad, no hay duda de lo acertado que estaba Luke cuando le dijo que iba directo a la oscuridad. Es otra de las mil razones por las que está desesperada por encontrar a Ben; con él encuentra el paraíso del equilibrio.

"Por eso los Jedi rechazaban las emociones" reflexiona con la mirada perdida.

"Eran inteligentes, pero en esto se equivocaron. Piénsalo de este modo ¿Podrías elegir rechazar a Rose? ¿O Poe?"

No hace falta que conteste porque hace una mueca demostrando su disgusto.

"Sería solitario y frío. Como si evitaras prender una fogata por miedo a un incendio. En cambio, debemos-" abre y cierra la boca buscando las palabras precisas "Encender una antorcha que nos guíe."

Espera que la metáfora no sea demasiado abstracta. Lentamente una sonrisa torcida aparece en el atractivo rostro de Finn.

"Vaya, Tatooine te ha cambiado, maestra Jedi" la molesta y Rey ríe aliviada. Todo vuelve a estar bien entre amigos.

Rose aparece por el pasillo anunciando.

"Estamos por aterrizar. Vayan cerrando la sesión de magia"

Rey se pone de pie, encaminándose a la cabina. Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Finn detenerse a medio camino, tomar a su prometida de la cintura y plantarle un beso en los labios.

"¿Y eso?" pregunta Rose de buen humor.

"Es solo que me alegro de que seas mi antorcha."

Rey no puede evitar la sonrisa que tira de la comisura de su boca. En otra cosa que se equivocaban los Jedi: la felicidad es compartida.

xxx

Llegan a Ahch To al amanecer. Este permanece sin cambios, ajeno a las convulsiones que ha tenido la galaxia en el último mes y medio. Las habitantes de la isla, apenas la ven, le reprochan el montículo flameante de basura que dejó la última vez que estuvo allí. Se nota que en sus dos breves estadías allí, se convirtió en persona no grata.

No deben preocuparse, piensa Rey, si consigue su cometido, esta será la última vez que perturba sus pacificas vidas.

Los manuscritos Jedi no especificaban en qué lugar de la isla se encontraría la puerta de esa otra dimensión trazada en el mapa. Sin embargo, Rey tiene una fuerte sospecha de donde está. Aquella extraña cueva en la que vio un contorno borroso que ahora le resulta inconfundible.

Rose decidió quedarse a esperarlos en el Halcón Milenario, por si las dudas.

"Nunca se sabe cuándo necesitarás salir rápido de algún aprieto" justifica e intercambia una mirada con Finn.

Se zambullen en la cueva. Apenas surgen del agua ya sienten la milenaria energía que palpita en la atmósfera de este lugar. Ninguna visión les sobreviene.

Finn mira con reverencia hacia el techo abovedado y paredes de piedra gris.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"No lo sé." admite Rey devanándose el cerebro tratando de recordar alguna indicación precisa en los manuscritos. Solo recuerda las frases rebuscadas y diagramas abstractos. Nada siquiera similar a: tres pasos a seguir para abrir un portal.

De repente, Rey siente el vínculo encenderse como una mecha. La atrae en dirección a aquella parte de la piedra que es más uniforme y brillante, casi como un espejo opacado. Todos sus sentidos se encienden también. Si una bomba hubiese estallado a su lado no le habría alertado tanto como lo alerta que está mientras corre en esa dirección.

Coloca ambas manos sobre aquella pared y cada molécula de su cuerpo vibrar.

"¡Ben!" grita esperanzada.

"¿Está ahí?" pregunta Finn atento. Aproximándose, manos a la obra, preparando una carga explosiva "¡Hazte a un lado Ren- eh Ben!" grita sin estar seguro de que haya nada detrás de ese pedazo de piedra.

Coloca varias cargas y pone el temporizador en segundos. Los suficientes como para que tengan tiempo de lanzarse al agua, poniéndose a salvo. Saltan y su refugio acuático se enciende de fulgor carmesí. Las paredes reverberan por segundos recibiendo la intensidad de la explosión.

Cuando salen, una bruma espesa de polvo blanco los hace toser y les obstruye la vista.

El corazón de Rey late agolpándose en sus tímpanos. Las rodillas le tiemblan. Nunca en la vida ha querido tanto algo como en este momento desea- no, _necesita_ ver a Ben. Es aterrador.

Se disipa el polvo. La pared permanece intacta. Finn, agitado al sentir la desolación de su amiga, comienza a examinar las paredes tanteando con las manos. Comienza a elaborar planes en voz alta. Uno más extravagante que el anterior. Y todos consisten en buscar armas más potentes.

Cuando parece que va a desfallecer de la impotencia, una voz le llega suave al oído. Como una brisa fresca de primavera.

_"Usa la fuerza, Rey"_

Respira. Cierra los ojos, limitándose a escuchar la voluntad de la fuerza. Escenas que nunca vivió se forman detrás de sus ojos y siente en lo profundo del alma emociones que no le pertenecen. Están allí, con ella nuevamente, todos los Jedi. Miles de generaciones peregrinando hasta este momento.

**El horizonte donde se encuentra el amanecer con el anochecer.**

Los soles gemelos delante de una pareja con un bebé Luke Skywalker en brazos. El mismo Luke, ahora joven, mira esos mismos soles y anhela.

**El camino donde se encuentran la vida y la muerte.**

Una mujer hermosa vestida de blanco, postrada sobre una camilla médica, se aferra a lo último que se escapa de su fuerza vital para mirar a sus niños recién nacidos por primera y última vez. La mitad superior de un casco desciende sobre el rostro calcinado de un joven, que comienza a respirar en acompasados murmullos metálicos.

**El alma donde se encuentran la pasión y la paz.**

Los nudillos de Leia, blancos por el esfuerzo, sujetan las cadenas con las que le arranca la vida a un Hutt. Su ceño está surcado de furia y su alma de odio. La imagen cambia; su rostro envejecido y bello forma un atisbo de sonrisa calma. Coloca la mano afable sobre la de una jovencita afligida, mientras le asegura que tienen todo lo que necesitan.

**Se encuentran el día y la noche, sellando el destino.**

A través de millones de años luz de distancia, dos manos hacen contacto sobre el resplandor cálido de una fogata.

xxx

Vuelve a sí misma como si la consciencia le cayera desde gran altura; con un brusco jadeo. Tiene la visión nublada por lágrimas.

"Estuviste bastante rato en ese trance" dice Finn mirándola raro "Espero que no te moleste, pero aproveché el tiempo para buscar algunas cosas que creí podrían ayudarnos."

Deja caer en el suelo frente a ella una caja que contiene todos los artefactos que Rey coleccionó, incluso sin quererlo, durante el tiempo de la guerra. Los sables de los Skywalker, los manuscritos jedi, la brújula Jedi que guió a Luke a Ahch To en primer lugar, y el orientador Sith que la guio a Exegol, entre otras chucherías.

"Finn, eres un genio" sonríe de oreja a oreja, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas.

"Recién ahora lo notas" le reprocha sin malicia.

"Terminemos con esto".

Toma la brújula y el orientador, entregándole el primero al muchacho.

Finn, aun siendo tan nuevo en los caminos de la Fuerza, entiende al instante lo que han de hacer.

El sol del mediodía está perfectamente alineado con la boca de entrada a la cueva.

En la misma posición de meditación que cuando estaban a bordo del Halcón. Toman cada uno su artefacto entre manos, sosteniéndolo con brazos semi extendidos a la altura de su pecho.

Las personas sensibles a la Fuerza tienen diferente afinidad con el lado oscuro o el luminoso. Ahora Rey lo entiende. No deben luchar contra ello, sino aprender a controlarlo y usarlo en su favor. Aún si no fuese sensible, hubiese reconocido la naturaleza luminosa de Finn a kilómetros de distancia.

Cada uno busca en su interior aquellos fragmentos opuestos. Comienza a entretejerse en el ambiente un tapiz de hilos hechos de sombras y luz. Los hilos emanan desde los artefactos en sus manos. La tierra se sacude y caen pedazos de piedra a su alrededor. Una burbuja de fuerza los protege y se elevan centímetros sobre el piso. La brújula y el orientador se desarman hasta que sus piezas giran sobre un eje de brillo y oscuridad.

Sobre la isla, un eclipse de sol va cubriendo todo de tinieblas. Un perfecto anillo se forma cuando este llega a su máximo punto.

Rey percibe las barreras físicas a su alrededor desaparecer como un denso velo desplomándose. Al abrir los ojos, se le corta la respiración.

"Wow" se le escapa a Finn.

La pared espejada se ha transformado en un espejo perfectamente visible. Solo que el reflejo es una versión diferente. Para empezar, todas las paredes, el piso y las piedras que se han derrumbado no son grises opacas, son de un ónice lustroso. Un millar de estrellas reemplazan lo que para ellos es el techo abovedado. En vez de verse reflejados, hay un par de figuras inhumanas hechas de luz blanca, en el caso de Finn; y sombras como volutas de humo, en el caso de Rey.

El muchacho asiente en dirección de la Jedi, asegurándole sin palabras que vaya. Él se encargará de mantenerlo abierto.

Rey se mueve con cautela. Al ver que el orientador sigue flotando por sí solo, apresura sus pasos. El vínculo con Ben le sigue indicando cercanía, pero ha comenzado a fluctuar.

Se coloca delante del portal. Eleva la mano y la presiona contra la superficie. Hay apenas una pequeña resistencia fría al contacto. Atraviesa sin problemas el espejo. Adelanta un pie, luego el otro. La Jedi abandona el mundo corriente.


	8. Uno

El caza Zero-Zero se estrella contra el piso de ónice que le esperaba del otro lado del portal. Ben maldice con el ceño arrugado por el esfuerzo mientras maniobra en el limitado espacio. Intentando de algún modo minimizar los daños a la nave, y por ende, a él mismo. Se encuentra en una especie de cueva laberíntica donde las pulidas superficies negras e irregulares lo obligan a girar en ángulos agudos, intentando no chocar de frente. A unos metros, una gran elevación a la derecha tapa casi la totalidad del espacio. Ben libera los frenos terrestres al tiempo que dirige con todo su cuerpo el mando hacia la izquierda. Lo logra por un pelo. Las alas de la nave raspan las paredes con un horrible chirrido metálico.

Con unos últimos quejidos estremecedores, al fin, se detiene.

Por unos segundos, Ben se permite recobrar el aliento. No tiene mucho tiempo de paz, pues el sonido de una chispa encenderse le advierte que tiene que salir de ahí, urgente. Sale a gatas, trastabillando sobre el casco arruinado. Echa a correr y sus pies se resbalan cuando alcanza una saliente detrás de la cual resguardarse. La explosión hace temblar el piso, pero, por suerte, es más humo que otra cosa. Al levantar la mirada se encuentra con un infinito cielo oscuro salpicado de estrellas. Razona que debe ser una ilusión, porque la explosión provocó que llovieran pedazos de piedra desde arriba.

Registra su entorno. Anakin no está por ningún lado, ya cumplió su misión. Deja caer un agradecimiento silencioso. Una risa incrédula brota de lo más hondo de su pecho. Se tantea el cuerpo, la cara y se echa el cabello hacia atrás. Vuelve a reír ¡Lo logró! El dolor en su pierna izquierda, severamente lastimada por la caída en Exegol; el escozor en su nariz a causa del humo; el escalofrío que lo recorre a causa del frío. Y más importante aún, el vínculo fortalecido lo impulsa en una dirección como una flecha, directo y certero. Son todas señales de que está vivo.

Emprende la marcha con paso seguro a pesar del rengueo. Mas, al alejarse lo suficiente del ruido crepitante del fuego, le extraña escuchar pequeños ruidos crujientes a cada paso que da. Examina el piso. Exhala un largo y agotado suspiro.

"¿Es en serio?" se queja al aire.

El piso se va resquebrando bajo sus pisadas como si fuese fino hielo sobre un lago.

xxx

Rey se frota los brazos desnudos para intentar librarse de la piel de gallina que le causa el ambiente frío. Nada más da unos pasos y nota que la superficie no es del todo sólida. No piensa demorarse en averiguar que tan frágil es.

El vínculo, ahora que atravesó el portal, vuelve a acomodarse en el hueco de su alma, llenando el vacío.

Envalentonada sigue el camino que el vínculo le indica. La cueva se transforma en túneles de la misma piedra ónice. Todo está tenuemente iluminado por el firmamento sobre su cabeza. El único sonido que la acompaña es el de su respiración, pisadas y crujir del piso. Más adelante, una bifurcación acoda el camino en direcciones opuestas.

Súbitamente, el vínculo entra en ebullición. Rey echa a correr.

xxx

Incluso antes de llegar a la bifurcación que yace a unos cien metros de donde está, no solo que sabe cual camino debe tomar, también su corazón comienza a latir desbocado. Como sí todo en él lo empujara a recuperar la otra mitad perdida de su alma. Gruñe por el esfuerzo agregado sobre su pierna mala, pero sigue y sigue con determinación férrea.

Escucha el eco de pasos que se acercan raudamente.

"¡Ben!"

xxx

Sabe que está ahí aunque no lo ve. Casi pega un salto al llegar a la bifurcación. Sus pies se deslizan cuando gira el cuerpo.

Allí está él. A apenas unos metros. Está exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio, desaliñado, cubierto de mugre y con la ropa hecha girones, pero emanando vida como un manantial inagotable. Es la visión más hermosa que vio en toda su existencia. Ben sonríe de esa manera adorable que arruga la comisura de sus ojos. Le roba el aliento y le saltan lágrimas de alivio, de felicidad pura.

Corta la distancia en un segundo que parece eterno. Se estrella contra su pecho sólido y lo envuelve entre los brazos, dispuesta a no soltarlo jamás. Ben responde presionando un brazo contra su cintura y enredando la mano en su cabello, el cual lleva medio atado.

Está tan sobrepasado de emociones que no puede pronunciar palabra.

"Rey" logra susurrar contra su coronilla.

"Perdón por de- demorar tanto" Solloza "Pensé que te habías ido."

Ben le toma el rostro entre las manos, levantando su mirada nublada. Ella parpadea con fuerza para intentar despejar la vista. Sus manos son tan grandes que la hacen sentir vulnerable y segura al mismo tiempo.

"Siempre encuentro el camino de regreso a ti" enuncia con reverencia. Suena como una promesa.

No puede despegar los ojos él. Las pecas sobre la piel pálida, la larga nariz aristocrática, la mirada oscura que la priva de todo intento de pensamientos coherentes; esos labios generosos que a pesar de estar pálidos por el frío, la invitan a fundirse en ellos. Este último pensamiento la devuelve, junto con un doloroso Deja vú, a la urgencia de la situación.

"Tenemos que irnos" lo apresura mas su voz es tierna.

Lo libera del abrazo. Lo toma de la mano y tira en dirección a la salida. Al notar una leve resistencia por parte de Ben, se vuelve con el ceño arrugado en confusión. Él, con gesto compungido, señala con el mentón su pierna lastimada.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, ella se coloca a su costado y lo rodea con un brazo mientras se coloca sobre los hombros el brazo de Ben, para soportar su peso.

xxx

Rey se ve tan pequeña, se siente tan frágil bajo su brazo, que le sorprende que los músculos de su figura lo soporten con tal vigor. Como en todo lo otro, juntos avanzan más rápido. Y también el piso se quiebra más rápido.

Las quebraduras se extienden serpenteando hacia las paredes, y de las paredes al techo. Comienzan a llover fragmentos afilados. Ben usa la Fuerza para cubrirlos, ya que Rey está concentrada en desandar el camino con casi todo el peso de un humano a cuestas.

A pesar de estar en una situación menos que ideal, no puede evitar robar miradas al rostro arrugado por el esfuerzo de la muchacha a su lado. Su Rey. Tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan testaruda. Efectivamente, el espíritu de una verdadera Jedi. Se le constriñe el corazón bajo las costillas ¿Podrá alguna vez ser digno de semejante misericordia? De repente, dar la vida por ella se le hace un ofrecimiento demasiado pobre comparado con la luz que ella le da.

Ya alcanzan a ver la salida del túnel.

**¿Quien osa pisar el territorio de la Fuerza?**

Las voces calmas, cargadas de autoridad, suenan en su mente con la misma claridad que si las hubiese escuchado.

Ella también debe haberlo sentido, porque buscan el origen desorientados.

Varios metros más adelante, se materializan dos figuras altas, solemnes. Los seres están cubiertos de una larga capa dorada, tan refulgente que parece blanca. También sus cabezas están ocultas debajo de cascos que terminan en punta, con una abertura estrecha en forma de T en el frente.

Guardianes, reconoce Ben. Ponen a prueba los corazones. El horror cae helado al fondo de su estómago. Años de estudiar los textos de la biblioteca en la academia de Luke le brindan el contundente conocimiento. No lo dejarán pasar.

"Muévanse del camino" ordena Rey y luego masculla "Todo el maldito lugar se está viniendo abajo."

La irreverencia de la joven hace que surja en él una nueva ola de afecto. Casi le dan ganas de reír.

**¿Por qué quieres pasar?** pregunta una de las figuras con voz monótona.

**¿Por qué estás aquí?** inquiere la otra.

"¡No tenemos tiempo para todas estas preguntas!" Intenta ignorarlos y pasar de largo.

Las figuras desenfundan y encienden dos largos sables de luz amarilla. Cruzan los filos, cortando el paso entre ellos.

Rey los fulmina echando chispas por los ojos. Desenfunda su propio sable y se coloca en posición de ataque.

xxx

Suelta a Ben pero se coloca delante de suyo. Está desarmado, no puede defenderse en ese estado.

**Te llevas algo que no te pertenece y te rehúsas a contestar.** las voces son ahora más potentes, sin tornarse agresivas. Aunque los seres se colocan también en posición de ataque.

"Es lo que llevo haciendo toda la vida". Recuerda los días de calor infernal en los que debía proteger con uñas y dientes las piezas de nave por las que había trabajado toda la tarde. Es un ave carroñera, lo sabe. Y no piensa pedir disculpas por ello, cuando fue lo que la llevó a sobrevivir. Lo que la llevó a él. La furia le quema detrás de los ojos y le cierra la garganta.

"Rey...Rey" intenta calmarla Ben. Solo le toma un vistazo a su rostro resignado, en paz, para saber qué está pensando. Es el misma expresión que tenía antes de abandonarla en Exegol.

"No" lo corta.

"Te dejarán pasar" insiste con cariño.

_"No"_ repite contundente.

**Tu acompañante. Aquel que guías de regreso-**

_"Mío"_ amenaza por lo bajo y se lanza al ataque sin esperar que el ser termine la oración. Empuja a uno con la fuerza, mientras lleva el sable al flanco descubierto del otro.

El guardián bloquea el golpe con mínimo esfuerzo. Él otro regresa y Rey apenas tiene tiempo de girarse y esquivar el filo que descendía, certero, a su cabeza.

Se enredan en un baile grotesco en el que la Jedi, por veloz y escurridiza que sea, solo alcanza a atinar golpes que son bloqueados inmediatamente. Va perdiendo terreno. Lo que es malo, porque al mirar un segundo hacia atrás para decirle a Ben que se aleje. Ve que todo el terreno que caminaron se ha derrumbado por completo, dejando en su lugar una bruma grisácea que insinúa el abismo debajo.

"¡Déjenla ir y volveré de donde vine!" pide el joven con la voz a punto del quiebre.

Los seres desaparecen, dejando a Rey luchando contra el aire. Reaparecen a los lados de Ben, que está de rodillas, sables listos para dar el golpe letal.

Al final, todos la dejan. Todos se van.

Rey apenas tiene tiempo de lanzarse sobre él, envolviendo los brazos por su cuello.

"Por favor, no" llora desconsolada.

_No lo valgo, Rey._ Le habla dentro de su mente, colocando una cálida manta de la certeza que siente: la vida será buena. La galaxia está repleta de cosas preciosas de las cuales podrá disfrutar.

Ella susurra en hueco de su hombro "No me dejes." Responde en el vínculo que los une, mostrándole que esta será la pérdida que la empujará todo al precipicio de la locura. Es parte indivisible de su alma. No le importa que existan cosas bonitas y vacías desperdigadas por un mundo en el que él no está. Pues la belleza y el horror le recordarían a cada paso la herida infectada que sería su ausencia. Eso no sería vivir. Lo ama.

xxx

La respiración de Ben queda atrapada dentro de su pecho. Siente como si se inflara hasta hacerlo volar o estallar, o ambas. La entiende ¿Como no hacerlo? si hasta en eso es su reflejo perfecto. No tiene sentido luchar. Ya están juntos.

"Nunca." le asegura enterrando el también el rostro en el cuello de la joven.

Siente a través del vínculo como las aguas turbulentas se calman hasta ser un espejo de agua plateado, sólido e impasible.

"Háganlo" ordena Rey con voz resuelta.

**¿Quien eres?** preguntan por última vez los guardianes.

"Rey, solo Rey" dice con autoridad, levantando la barbilla para encarar a los que serán sus ejecutores "y me iré de este lugar con Ben Solo, de una manera, o de otra."

Los seres asienten al unísono, aceptando el final de la prueba. Descienden sus sables. Ben y Rey se aprietan en su abrazo, esperando el filo candente. Nunca llega. Los seres se desvanecen.

Se miran sin poder creerlo mientras el túnel se derrumba a su alrededor. Ya no hay piso, ni estrellas, ni paredes, solo una lluvia impenetrable de escombros. No pueden ver nada más que a quien tienen entre brazos. Lo único que importa.

Ben se inclina y captura los labios de Rey entre los suyos. No tiene urgencia, al borde de la muerte, el infinito borra el tiempo. Se deleita explorando la suavidad aterciopelada de su labio superior, la sensual curva de su arco de cupido. Rey emite un suspiro plácido, abriendo la boca en una invitación que él es feliz de las manos explora su esbelta espalda, intentando memorizar cada curva y delicada saliente de sus huesos. Ella parece más que entusiasmada con perderse en pasar las manos por su cabello. Pasando de dar tirones suaves a caricias ávidas.

Él vinculo entre ellos no tiene inicio ni final. Un anillo de luz cálida que los llena por completo. No hay un límite entre la señal de la Fuerza de cada uno. Son dos, que son uno.

La oscuridad los engulle como un telón cayendo.


	9. El comienzo

¡Llegamos! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este pequeño acto de catarsis. Este es mi canon personal, el que me va a permitir seguir amando este mundo de SW muchos años más, como lo llevo haciendo desde niña 33

Espero que les guste y si se pueden tomar un minuto dejen un saludo, una crítica o una idea de que carajo hacer durante esta cuarentena jaja esta pobre autora se los agradece. Vamos allá...

* * *

Finn comienza a preocuparse cuando oye el ruido intermitente de piedras cayendo. Eventualmente el ruido es imposible de ignorar y abre los ojos.

"Mil infiernos" emite sobresaltado al ver que todo a su alrededor y dentro del portal está derrumbándose. Y Rey aún no regresa.

Al perder la concentración, el portal comenzó a cerrarse por los bordes como un charco evaporándose al sol. No hay tiempo de meditar para solucionarlo. Entrecierra los ojos y comanda a la brújula jedi y al orientador sith seguir en posición. Tamaño esfuerzo le dificulta ponerse de pie, cada gota de su energía en la Fuerza vertida. Con las piernas temblando se coloca frente al portal, que sigue cerrándose. Mantiene una mano extendida hacia la brújula, extiende la otra hacia el portal y cierra los ojos. Busca la señal de Rey, encontrándola al instante, brilla con la intensidad de miles de galaxias. No está lejos. No aprendió muchos 'trucos' todavía, pero siempre se las ha ingeniado. Esta vez no será la excepción. Los músculos de su brazo se tensan con el esfuerzo por atraerla. Se siente como intentar tirar de un barco en contra de la corriente. El contorno de su conciencia empieza a palpitar y borronearse.

"¡¿Finn?! ¿Finn que sucede?" habla Rose agitada a través de la estática de un comunicador que quedó en algún lugar del piso "¡Su sección de la isla se está hundiendo!" la escucha gritar antes que una piedra aterrice sobre el comunicador, haciéndolo añicos.

Deja escapar un grito cuando un dolor lacerante corta su mente desde todas las direcciones. No suelta su agarre en la Fuerza. Libera la brújula, que cae sin más, y extiende el otro brazo, haciendo un último intento enfocando cada hilo de la Fuerza en un solo y decisivo tirón. Dos cuerpos entrelazados salen disparados y chocan con violencia contra él. El portal se cierra hasta ser un punto brillante que se extingue al instante.

xxx

Rose no es la mejor piloto, sobre todo manejando tal pedazo de chatarra, mas alcanza el destino justo cuando una gran sección del techo de la cueva se desploma, despejándole la visión. Abajo, desparramados como si estuvieran durmiendo una siesta, Rey, Finn y Ben. Ajenos al peligro de las rocas cayendo y la tierra hundiéndose. El miedo la impulsa a la acción como un resorte en tensión siendo liberado.

Maniobra el Halcón hasta quedar justo sobre los desmayados. Abre la rampa, sus pies resbalan y le sudan las manos mientras se coloca el arnés. Salta. No se cuestiona a la hora de asegurar por la cintura a Finn primero y subirlo a rapel. Sigue con Rey, que ya tiene el agua hasta las mejillas. Solo queda uno. Se lanza y el agua llega a las rodillas. Semejante hombre es difícil de levantar, más con la ropa empapada. Emite un gruñido intentando levantarlo por las axilas, pero no hay caso. El agua le llega a la cintura. Toma una bocanada de aire y se sumerge. Debajo del agua es más fácil maniobrar su cuerpo para atarlo al arnés. Lo logra y sale a la superficie. Presiona el botón de subida. El cable emite un quejido por el peso, pero en unos segundos están siendo elevados sin gracia hacia las alturas.

Abajo, los pedazos restantes de techo se desprenden. Acto seguido, el templo se hunde con un estruendo bajo el agua oscura que brama en un vertiginoso torbellino.

Llega a la rampa y arrastra el cuerpo inerte junto con los otros. Tiene la buena cabeza de girarlo boca abajo, para que vomite el agua que tragó. No sea que hayan pasado por todo esto para que termine muriendo ahogado. Exhausta, se apoya contra el marco del pasillo, respirando pesadamente.

En efecto, el ex líder supremo de la Primera Orden, tose emanando agua por la boca y nariz. Un lamentable hilo de baba queda colgando de su barbilla cuando levanta la cabeza.

"Gracias" emite con voz rasposa.

Rose eleva una ceja, pero no puede evitar la sonrisa incrédula que se forma en su boca.

"Un gusto." le responde.

Él asiente y se deja caer de nuevo.

xxx

Rose toma un desvío para hacer una parada en la luna boscosa de Endor, antes de ingresar al hiperespacio por ruta de comercio Spar. Está agotada. El resto de los tripulantes quedaron en el muelle de carga resguardados bajo cobertores. Es lo máximo que atinó a hacer para brindarles comodidad. No piensa, ni puede, cargarlos a la cama.

El primero en resucitar es Finn, que aparece en la cabina arrastrando los pies, unas cinco horas estándar después.

"¿Estamos volviendo a la base?" le da un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se desploma en un asiento de pasajero.

"Estamos volviendo a una base, sí." explica cubriendo un bostezo "No preparamos el Halcón para el viaje que hicimos. Es un milagro que no hayamos quedado varados sin combustible. Vamos a reabastecernos en la base de Endor."

"Ugh" se pasa la mano por el rostro, malhumorado "Eso está para el otro lado de donde tenemos que ir."

"Es lo más cercano que teníamos. A menos..." Gira la cabeza para echarle una mirada maliciosa "Que prefieras parar en Jakku, nos queda a la mism-"

"Te entendí, no hace falta que me amenaces." Da un respingo como si la idea le causara dolor físico.

Se hunde en el asiento, dejando que el murmullo de maquinaria de la vieja nave lo arrulle.

xxx

Ben despierta con la luz mortecina del ocaso inundando el muelle de carga. Alguien le está sacudiendo el hombro ferozmente. Toma la muñeca del ofensor, clavándole dagas con la mirada.

"¡Al fin! Llevo media hora intentando despertarlos." Finn se queja arrancando la mano de su agarre "Llegamos a Endor. Pensé que disfrutarían de dormir en una cama de verdad, por lo menos hasta que retomemos viaje." Se rasca la nuca, como inseguro de estar hablándole con tanta confianza.

Emite un gruñido como respuesta. Intenta incorporarse, pero un peso en su brazo derecho lo mantiene en lugar. Rey y él se debieron mover mientras dormían hasta encontrarse. Ella quedó encogida contra su pecho, usando su brazo como almohada. Su precioso rostro cubierto de pecas portando una perfecta expresión de satisfacción. Deja escapar de entre los rosados labios ronquidos que le suenan a música celestial. A pesar de la ropa mojada y los golpes, nunca se sintió tan a gusto; enredado con Rey bajo una pila de cobertores.

Finn se aclara la garganta. Ben no se percató de que quedó mirándola como idiota.

"Entonces ¿Te muestro las literas o...?" insiste incómodo.

Ben se incorpora, resintiendo la pérdida de contacto momentánea. La pierna mala apenas le molesta al apoyar el peso. Examina confundido el cabestrillo hidráulico, que va desde su rodilla hasta el talón, y los generosos bacta parches sobre la piel.

"Emm eso. Rose te vio bastante aporreado así que te remendó lo mejor que pudo" Señala en la dirección general de la pierna "Igual deberías ver a un droide médico."

Él asiente desviando la mirada. Traga para deshacer el nudo en su garganta. La última vez que necesitó asistencia así, dos stormtroopers lo arrastraron bajo la mirada asqueada de Hux hasta una camilla. Allí lo dejaron tirado bajo las ministraciones automáticas de droides. Se siente vulnerable; que otro humano se haya tomado la molestia de curarlo. Parece sentir las gotas caer del deshielo de su alma.

"Muéstrame el camino" alcanza a decir con voz rasposa por falta de uso, también a causa del agua salada que tragó.

Finn hace el amague de acercarse a su amiga durmiente para cargarla, pero Ben le corta el paso.

"Yo puedo" dice sin poder evitar el retorcijón posesivo que siente en el pecho. Tendrá que trabajar en eso. La levanta con facilidad, como alguna vez la cargó en circunstancias muy diferentes.

El muchacho cierra los ojos con fuerza. Ben presiente que está poniendo los ojos en blanco detrás de los párpados, mas no protesta.

El bosque esmeralda es denso, apenas dejando una franja de sendero barroso al descubierto. La resistencia utilizó raras veces esta base, ya que la Primera Orden la mantenía vigilada por su historia. Hay pocas personas y cuando llegan a las chozas que sirven de barracas, están desiertas.

"¿Debería preocuparme que no despierte?" consulta examinando a la mujer que ama, imperturbable en sus brazos.

"No creo" se encoje de hombros "Después de Crait durmió 2 días seguidos."

Después de la nave de Snoke, completa en su mente.

La deposita con excesivo cuidado sobre una litera.

Finn le señala una caja con ropas austeras de lino gris. Ben levanta las prendas, huelen a guardado mas están en bastante mejor estado que lo que lleva puesto, Y están secas, que es una diferencia bienvenida.

"A la vuelta estás las regaderas. La enfermería al final del sendero a la izquierda. Si tienen hambre más tarde, también hay raciones en la caja... eso es todo." Se ve que el Finn sigue incómodo, hablando cortante sin llegar a ser grosero. Como si quisiera salir corriendo de allí, pero su cariño por Rey se lo impidiera. "Dejo también un comunicador, les avisaremos para partir."

Él sabe que tiene un rostro de pocos amigos, desde pequeño se lo han dicho. Por lo que se esfuerza en suavizar las facciones, incluso elevar la comisura de la boca, en lo que espera se vea como un gesto amigable.

"Gracias. Sé que lo hiciste por ella." La única otra vez que se dirigió a él fue para gritarle que era un traidor; se siente obligado a agregar "Eres un buen hombre."

Finn deja caer un poco la guardia. Asiente reconociendo sus palabras y se retira.

Ben planea quitarse la ropa helada, cuando un quejido de Rey le llama la atención. Se abraza a sí misma intentando conservar el calor. Solo pensar en lo que tiene que hacer hace que le suba la sangre a las orejas. Se muerde los labios en un gesto nervioso.

Se sienta al borde de la cama y la cubre con un cobertor. Intentará ser lo más clínico posible pero el cabello desparramado cual suave halo castaño alrededor de su rostro precioso, la curva sensual de su orgulloso cuello al descubierto, los labios suaves palideciendo; tironean de sus pensamientos en direcciones inoportunas. Procede a retirarle la ropa, intentando que sus manos le toquen lo mínimo posible la piel. Aprieta la mandíbula, mira al techo y piensa en los cálculos para un salto entre dos hiper rutas contiguas.

Para cuando termina la hercúlea tarea, dejándole las prendas que cubren su modestia, está tan rojo que parece haber salido de una sesión intensa de práctica con los Caballeros de Ren.

Agradece que el agua de las regaderas salga helada. Le despeja la mente lo suficiente como para que comience a preguntarse que se supone que debe hacer con su vida. A donde ira. La respuesta automática es que seguirá a Rey a donde sea; incluso al mismo corazón de la resistencia. Aunque las probabilidades de que esto lo lleve directo a un juicio, con una sentencia desfavorable, son elevadas.

Luego de la ducha reemplaza los bacta parches, se viste y se acuesta en la litera en frente de Rey. No se atreve a invadir su espacio mientras ella está inconsciente.

La noche está agradable. Brisas húmedas arrastran el aroma a madera y tierra mojada hasta ellos. Ben se dedica a examinar los contornos de rostro de la joven, apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna, que se filtra a través de las ventanas abiertas de la choza. Se le inunda el pecho de una plácida sensación. Le toma unos minutos reconocerla: esperanza.

xxx

En algún momento de la noche, abre los ojos sobresaltada, siente en el cuerpo el fantasma de una ausencia que la arranca de las pesadillas en las que estaba inmersa. Se incorpora en la litera; la sábana se desliza hacia abajo, exponiendo cantidades inauditas de su piel al aire nocturno.

"¿No tienes una capa o algo que ponerte?" inquiere una voz profunda con exagerado reproche en el tono.

Rey se abraza el abdomen, dirigiendo la vista al locutor. La broma la toma por sorpresa y la alivia en partes iguales. Él está ahí.

"Que yo recuerde estaba vestida" contesta levantando el mentón. Coge el borde del cobertor y se envuelve el cuerpo.

El cuerpo en las sombras del otro lado se remueve incómodo, hasta quedar mirando decididamente al techo.

"Yo... lo siento..." balbucea intentando mantener el tono neutral y fallando espectacularmente "te- te aseguro que no fue- estabas mojada ¡tu ropa estaba mojada!... En fin, no quería que te enfermaras, o algo así."

Le enternece tanto que una parte lejana, racional de su mente toma nota de que esta es la primera vez que siente algo así. Esa marea cálida que le hace cosquillas en el estómago, la tiene sonriendo con los ojos brillando como caramelo derretido.

Si hay algo que pueda decirse de ella, es que es trágicamente impulsiva. Apenas se le ocurre la idea, la pone en ejecución.

"Hace frío" dice con voz casual, aunque algo agitada.

Ben se sienta para poder indicarle atentamente donde están los cobertores y la ropa que dejó Finn.

Ignora las indicaciones dirigiéndose con pies descalzos al borde de su cama; la sábana se arrastra detrás de ella como la cola de un vestido.

Las indicaciones mueren a media oración en sus labios al tiempo que sus cejas se disparan hacia su frente.

"Oh" es todo lo que atina a decir, mirándola como ciervo encandilado.

La adoración en sus ojos oscuros le provoca un escalofrío. De repente la golpea el pudor por la locura que está cometiendo.

"Bueno... hazte a un lado" ordena con brusquedad involuntaria.

"Sí, claro." se espabila y se apresura a pegarse a la pared y levantar su cobertor, invitándola a su lado.

Ella se mete en la cama, agradecida a la Fuerza que la penumbra oculte su cara de susto, ahora que parece haberse evaporado el arrancón de valentía.

La litera es demasiado estrecha para ambos por lo que Ben debe colocarse de lado para volver a acostarse.

El corazón le late despavorido al notar la presencia imponente del amplio cuerpo caliente presionado contra su costado. Se permite un profundo suspiro tembloroso para acomodar sus ideas. Lo imita, colocándose de lado. Deja pasar los minutos para que su cuerpo deje de traicionar su obvia falta de experiencia en estos rodeos. No cree poder pegar un ojo, todo su ser está electrificado con la certeza de la cercanía. Su respiración pesada le acaricia la nuca, luego sus gruesos nudillos se suman. Los pasa suavemente por los relieves de su columna, los va contando hasta llegar a la mitad de su cintura y sube dibujando letras por su espalda. Es tan agradable que se va relajando bajo las ministraciones y suspira contenta. El vínculo entre ellos, cual energía viviente, parece cantar. A través de este le llega a Rey una leve perturbación incipiente.

"¿Que te preocupa?" pregunta en un susurro, arrugando el entrecejo.

Ben duda largos segundos antes de contestar.

"Es solo que... no te lo tomes a mal. Estás demasiado delgada. Suena estúpido, lo siento."

Si el vínculo entre ellos no existiera, el tono angustiado de su voz igual le hubiese advertido que no se trataba de una mera apreciación estética.

En el tiempo que pasó en Tatooine había días en los que dejaba de comer adrede, pues tenía el inadmisible deseo que una ola de calor la encontrara en medio del arduo trabajo y la arrancara de la vida. Los días que sí comía, la comida le sabía a cenizas y no soportaba más que unos bocados. Era una ironía que su meta diaria de antaño, el alimento, se había tornado en una posible escapatoria. Sería como escabullirse silenciosamente a donde fuera que Ben estuviese. Se siente culpable de haberlo siquiera intentado, pero el recuerdo del dolor de esos días, hace que una lágrima se deslice por el puente de su nariz y aterrice en el colchón.

"En Tatooine había mucho trabajo que hacer" intenta la misma pobre excusa que uso con sus amigos.

Sin querer, todos estos pensamientos se filtran por el vínculo y llegan a Ben.

Él inhala súbitamente, como si hubiera recibido una puntada. Allá va el intento de no preocuparlo más. Estira el brazo sobre su cintura, la rodea por completo y la presiona contra su pecho protectoramente.

Rey se amolda instintivamente, como si fuera extensión de su propio cuerpo. Con la pantorrilla siente el cabestrillo en la pierna de Ben.

"Tú tampoco estás en tan óptima condición que digamos" bromea intentando alejarse para no agregarle incomodidad. Él se lo impide, reforzando su agarre y enterrando el rostro en su cabello. No puede negar que sus terminales nerviosas saltan de alegría por el gesto.

"El mundo puede seguir sin mí" murmura al cabo de un largo rato "¿Crees que tus amigos lo habrían olvidado? Te quieren tanto ¿Crees que la galaxia podría existir si su jedi?"

"Basta, ya hablamos de esto." Le pellizca el antebrazo y lo siente sonreír contra su cuero cabelludo "No te permito que te vayas de mi lado, nunca más."

"Bien, ya te daré motivos para arrepentirte de eso que acabas de decir" dice juguetón con voz aterciopelada, sus carnosos labios rozando la curva de su oreja.

Rey se muerde el labio inferior, de repente el contacto de sus cuerpos le parece sofocantemente insuficiente.

"Además, estoy seguro de que Poe y los otros cabecillas de tu preciosa resistencia tendrán algo que decir al respecto."

Rey siente su temperatura bajar al menos 10 grados y exhala una maldición.

"Vaya manera de arruinar las cosas con tu bocota."

"¿Se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer con ella?" continúa molestándola.

Rey se gira para quedar enfrentada. Para verle la cara a este insufrible, enervante hombre al que ama y la enloquece en partes iguales.

"Varias cosas" sentencia enojada. Fulminándolo con la mirada.

El rufián tiene el descaro de levantar una ceja y cuestionarla con tono aburrido. La chispa en sus ojos delata su fachada.

"¿Por ejemplo?"

"Primero que nada, que te calles."

"¿Y segun-"

No llega a terminar la pregunta, pues Rey lo toma del cabello y se encarga de ocuparle los labios con los suyos.

Se besan jugando a ver quién tiene el control. Ben presiona con besos lánguidos; mientras Rey insiste, tironeándole el cabello imposiblemente suave y mordiendo sus labios, en un beso pasional. Rey resopla frustrada y, al fin, Ben cede con una sonrisa zalamera, como si este hubiese sido su plan desde un principio. Las grandes manos del joven se pasean por su cuello, su cintura, sus piernas, marcándola con rastros de fuego. Ella se siente en desventaja, pues él está bastante más cubierto. Se encarga de remediarlo, quitándole la camisa torpemente, se engancha en sus brazos. Ben se aleja apenas para finalizar el trabajo y la vuelve a presionar contra su figura sólida en un segundo. Devorándole los labios como un lobo a su presa.

Muchas veces (más de lo que se atreve a admitir) fantaseó con tocar el pecho de Ben. Desde que lo vio aquella vez a través del vínculo. Comprueba que es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Suave, fuerte y repleto de relieves que la invitan a explorar. Es tan inmenso que siente que en cualquier momento va a desaparecer bajo su imponente físico. La obsesiona una línea debajo de su costilla que sigue el trayecto de su abdomen hacia abajo. Se predispone a seguirla con la yema de los dedos, hasta que da un leve giro en la parte baja, acercándose a la cintura de sus pantalones.

xxx

Adivinando el inminente destino de esa escurridiza mano, Ben se apresura a tomarle la muñeca y devolverla a una zona más segura, sobre su hombro.

"Rey" le suplica con voz ronca.

Ella lo mira confundida, casi haciendo un puchero ¿Que golpe de suerte le permitió conocer a un ser tan adorable? No puede evitar besarle el entrecejo arrugado, lo que provoca que las líneas se disipen.

"Ten misericordia de mí."

Recién entonces, la joven se percata de los relieves novedosos que adquirió su portentosa hombría.

"Ah" emite ruborizándose tanto que se nota incluso bajo la escasa luz de luna que los baña.

"Así no" le explica. No cuando están en una litera incómoda, el comunicador podría sonar en cualquier momento, el dolor en su pierna se ha vuelto ya casi imposible de ignorar. Y sobre todo, cuando está con la mitad de la consciencia echando humo, tratando de descifrar como hará para que la justicia que caerá sobre él, no lo arranque de su lado. El vínculo llena los espacios, permitiendo que entienda a qué se refiere, sin que haga falta que elabore.

Ella le toma el rostro entre las manos y lo observa con tanta seguridad que le resulta imposible dudar.

"Ben Solo, te enfrentaste a los dos tiranos más grandes de la galaxia. Derrotando al primero y ayudándome a derrotar al segundo. Luego salvaste mi vida. La galaxia está en deuda contigo. Aun si no lo estuviera, yo te necesito para ayudar a los sensibles a la Fuerza que necesitan guía. Entenderán." Acaricia su cabello, tranquilizándolo.

El ímpetu del pensamiento que le proyecta por el vínculo, en chocante contraste con la ternura de sus caricias.

_Y si pretenden alejarte de mí, se arrepentirán de siquiera intentar._

xxx

Amanece sobre los frondosos bosques de Endor con una perezosa niebla blanca. La quietud de la choza en la que duermen profundamente se ve interrumpida por el comunicador, que les anuncia que ya está todo para que salgan después de desayunar.

Rey se ducha y aprovecha también las rudimentarias ropas de lino gris. Adaptándola con su túnica blanca, que Ben tuvo la amabilidad de poner a secar.

Ben se va a la enfermería, para que los droides se aseguren de que el hueso está alineado. De paso, para que le den un analgésico; pues, sin Rey para distraerlo, el dolor es insoportable.

Los cuatro tripulantes se reúnen en el comedor, en una mesa apartada. No dejan de recibir miradas incrédulas y desorientadas de los otros pocos soldados merodeando por ahí.

"Siento que me salieron orejas de rata womp en la cabeza" masculla Finn hundiéndose en su cuenco de avena.

"No te miran a ti" señala Rose imperturbable.

"Ya sé, aun así."

"A este paso hasta en las regiones desconocidas sabrán que Ben está con nosotros" sopesa la Jedi con la boca llena "antes del almuerzo."

Rose le da una mal disimulada patada a su prometido por debajo de la mesa.

Él se aclara la garganta, molesto de tener que ser el mensajero.

"Con respecto a eso..."

Rey traga. Ben levanta la mirada de su humeante taza de caf, por primera vez desde que se sentaron.

"El general Dameron ya está informado de nuestra misión" trata de sonar formal "¡No me mires así! ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que salimos corriendo a buscar a un amiguito desertor llamado Matt o Randy? Todo el mundo sabe como se ve... sin ofender." Agrega dirigiéndose al aludido.

"Tienes razón."

Rey lo mira desconcertada. Imaginaba que Ben sería más reticente a ceder ante su amigo.

"La mejor estrategia será que nos- que me atenga a su burocracia. Que vean que estoy dispuesto a aceptar sus reglas." explica calmado. El nuevo día le trajo claridad renovada al pensamiento.

"Exacto" alienta Rose "La manera de iniciar negociaciones amistosas es llegar con todas las cartas sobre la mesa."

Los dos se ponen a discutir las mejores maneras de llevar a cabo el plan. Rey se mantiene al margen porque es demasiado testaruda como para proponer consensos. Finn se mantiene al margen por razones obvias.

"¿Qué te parece?" la invita a opinar su amiga cuando ya tienen la mayoría de los detalles delimitados.

"Sí soy sincera, odio todo esto" niega mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla nerviosamente. Tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa.

Ben coloca la mano sobre la de ella.

"Entenderán." le asegura replicando sus palabras de anoche con una media sonrisa. El peso sobre sus hombros se vuelve más liviano.

xxx

Finalizan los preparativos para el viaje. Finn y Rose ya están a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Por otro lado, Ben se queda en el comienzo de la rampa, mirando al interior con la mirada turbada.

Rey se detiene a medio camino, volviéndose al percibir que no la sigue.

"Ya estuviste a bordo antes" razona con suavidad.

"No de manera consciente." Recuerda que subió como Kylo Ren el último día de la vida de su padre "Y no como yo."

"Tus padres están felices de que regreses."

Está a punto de contradecirla cuando un movimiento en la periferia le hace desviar la mirada.

El corazón se le detiene a medio latido.

En el linde del bosque, entre los árboles milenarios, un grupo de personas le sonríe. Él posa la mirada especialmente en la mujer en medio. Los fantasmas de Anakin, Luke y Leia lo observan con rostros orgullosos de resplandor celeste. Su madre se ve tal cual la última vez que la vio, cuando era apenas un adolescente. La imagen fluctúa y se transforma en la señora mayor que no llegó a ver. Sí, tiene más arrugas, el cabello cano y las mejillas más regordetas, pero la fortaleza en su postura y el espíritu inquebrantable que desborda su mirada, siguen igual que siempre.

Quiere salir corriendo. Arrojarse a sus pies para suplicarle perdón. Intentar condensar en palabras los largos años extrañándola en soledad horrenda.

Sin embargo, al buscar en sus ojos, no halla otra cosa más que el brillo afable que solía encenderse cuando lo encontraba escondido detrás de una cortina en alguna gala de senadores. Y le decía "¡Acá estás, mi niño! ¡llevo toda la tarde buscándote!" con dicha pura. El alivio que lo baña de pies a cabeza, parece llevarse cada uno de sus pecados.

El viento alborota el follaje y los fantasmas desaparecen. El murmullo de hojas se eleva como una melodía.

_Te amo._

"Lo sé" dice Ben Solo, volviendo el rostro a la joven que lo espera tendiéndole la mano.

Rey sonríe con el resplandor del amanecer vistiéndola de dorado. Entrelazan los dedos y juntos caminan al interior de la nave.


End file.
